Llaves, costalazos y romance
by BloodEdge
Summary: Dixie sufre por una extraña razon, aun cuando gano el torneo Rumble Roses sentia que algo le faltaba, sus amigas le propusieron un viaje y ella acepto de inmediato, en otro lugar Naruto Uzumaki, el Heroe de la 4ta Guerra sufre por aquella que lo utilizo para sus fines, que pasaria si estos 2 se encuentran, y no fuese la unica chica? M por temas sexuales y lenguaje explicito
1. Chapter 1

LUCHA DE AMOR

Este fic esta basado en Naruto y en uno de mis videojuegos favoritos, llamado Rumble Roses, se me ocurrió mientras jugaba con una de mis personajes favoritas, la cual es una vaquera llamada Dixie Clemets, o tal vez lo haga un harem con algunas bellezas mas, espero que lo disfruten.

CAPITULO 1

ENCUENTRO

En un lugar se daba una batalla, era la final de un torneo llamado Rumble Roses, la cual era disputada entre una chica rubia, de apariencia americana, vistiendo como toda una vaquera, su nombre Dixie Clemets, quien peleaba contra una chica de apariencia japonesa de nombre Reiko Hinomoto, era una pelea encarnizada por que la rubia era fan de la madre de la japonesa la cual es una leyenda en la Lucha Libre, su nombre era Kamikaze Rose, la Hinomoto ejecuto su movimiento estrella llamado "Dive Angel" la cual consiste en un lance desde la tercera cuerda de forma invertida dando tres vueltas en su eje para caerle a su oponente de costalazo, pero la rubia predijo ese movimiento elevo sus piernas para que la japonesa se diera un buen golpe, de inmediato la rubia vaquera se puso de pie sujeto de inmediato a la Hinomoto del cuello y termino por aplicarle su movimiento, "The Dixie Buster" el cual consiste en que somete al rival con una llave de cangrejo, después usando su gran fuerza la levanta de las piernas para estrellarla contra la lona, y termina con una llave de sumisión, la cual le saca de inmediato de la Hinomoto, dándole la victoria a la vaquera.

Dixie: Gane pero –con una expresión de seriedad nunca vista en ella- por que me siento así, siento que algo me falta.

Un Par de Horas Después

Aisha: Dixie –una rubia con pinta de estrella pop buscaba a la vaquera, el lugar, el pent house de la primera, celebraban la victoria de la vaquera, no solo ella estaba en aquel lugar, se encontraban también Reiko, su hermana Fujiko quien era conocida como Devil Rose, gracias a su hermana pudo recuperar su memoria, también se encontraba Miss Spencer con su alumna Candy Cane (su nombre verdadero es Rebecca Welsh) que la primera aun seguía reprendiendo a la segunda por no haber ido a la escuela durante mucho tiempo- amiga, donde –encontró a su amiga mirando la ciudad por el balcón- Dixie, donde has estado.

Dixie: Perdón Aisha, solo pensaba –aun con la misma mirada- solo quería despejar mi mente un poco.

Aisha: Algo te aqueja verdad –viendo de reojo a su amiga-rival- dímelo, estas en confianza.

Dixie: A ti no te puedo engañar –las demás chicas también escuchaban la conversación pero a escondidas- hace poco pensé en que algo me falta, no se como decírtelo –no podía encontrar las palabras-.

Aisha: El amor –la rubia vaquera se pone nerviosa- creo que eso te falta Dixie –la vaquera se deprime- sabes algo –poniéndose a la par de la vaquera- he pasado por lo mismo que tu Dixie, la diferencia es que yo no puedo tener mucho tiempo para mi, tu sabes mi carrera como pop-star me tiene muy ocupada últimamente, no cometas el mismo error que yo Dixie, dejar pasar esta oportunidad seria el error mas grande que hayas cometido.

Dixie: Pero no se como comenzar –en eso gracias a un tropiezo de Reiko todas cayeron al descubierto, y claro que fue notado por Dixie y Aisha- estaban escuchando verdad.

Reiko: Lo sentimos, nos gano la curiosidad –tratando de excusarse y las demás solo asentían- lo sentimos.

Dixie: No hay problema chicas, aunque pienso que ustedes andan en las mismas que yo –todas se ruborizan- no me equivoque.

Fujiko: Es algo inevitable –resignada- esa maldita organización nos quito bastante tiempo –llorando ríos de lagrimas- Reiko, es hora de hacer también lo mismo.

Reiko: Pero hermana, yo quiero seguir entrenando –haciendo pucheros- no puede ser otro día.

Fujiko: Ningún otro día hermanita, hemos perdido mucho tiempo peleando entre nosotras y nos perdíamos a esos bombones caminando por la calle –ganándose la mirada de todas- que, no tiene nada de malo hablar así.

Dixie: Gracias por levantarme el ánimo chicas –sonriendo como ella sabe- pero ahora la pregunta es, a donde iré –mirando la ciudad por el balcón-.

En Konoha

Un rubio hiperactivo ojiazul de nombre Naruto Uzumaki miraba la Luna, su mirada parecía perdida, como si algún evento hubiera marcado su vida, estaba hablando con su gran amigo Kyuubi al respecto y llego a una conclusión, dejaría la aldea por un tiempo para disipar su mente, así que bajo del tejado de su departamento y corría lo mas que podía para poderle comunicar su decisión a Tsunade.

En la Oficina

Tsunade: Cuanto lleva así Shizune –preocupada por el estado que tiene el rubio- nunca lo había visto tan abatido.

Shizune: Creo que unas tres o cuatro semanas –igual que su sensei- todo por culpa de esa maldita –acumulando chakra- la hare pagar.

Tsunade: Tranquila Shizune –en eso tocan la puerta- adelante –se sorprende al ver a Naruto entrando- Naruto, que te trae por aquí.

Naruto: Usted sabe a lo que vengo –la rubia sabia a lo que venia y se resigna- podre contar con usted.

Tsunade: Claro que cuentas conmigo Naruto –sin pensarlo dos veces la rubia se levanta de su silla y lo abraza solo como una madre sabe hacerlo y el rubio corresponde el gesto- por que siempre te pasa esto, cuando alcanzas la felicidad algo la perturba –Naruto -no puede mas y rompe en llanto, la ojimiel sonríe al ver que eso era lo que "su niño" necesitaba- anda, desahógate, veras que te sentirás mejor.

Naruto: No entiendo, por que me dejo, yo hacia todo para hacerla feliz –aferrándose mas a la ojimiel- por que me paso esto.

Tsunade: Tu no tienes la culpa de lo que paso, ella no supo apreciar tus sentimientos –revolviendo el cabello del rubio- te sientes mejor –el rubio asiente- y en cuanto a tu viaje, estoy mas que de acuerdo, además de que eres un Sannin y eso te da el permiso, cuando partirás.

Naruto: Esta misma noche, no quiero que nadie se entere –entrega su bandana- así podre pasarme como civil –Tsunade la recibe y saca la bandana especial de Sannin y se la da al rubio- gracias, "Oka-san".

Shizune: Que tengas un buen viaje, Naruto-kun –abraza al rubio- promete que volverás pronto.

Naruto: Así lo hare Shizune nee-chan –sonriendo como el sabe y hace mucho tiempo que no sonreía- te lo prometo.

Con las Chicas

Aisha: Realizaras un viaje –la vaquera asiente y las demás escuchaban- pues es algo drástico pero creo que te caerá muy bien –chocando el puño con el de Dixie- pero recuerda que cuando vuelvas, tu y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente –con una sonrisa de confianza-.

Dixie: Pero antes recuerda que Reiko tiene el derecho de revancha –la rubia pop-star se resigna- pero esta bien, luego te daré una lucha que jamás olvidaras.

Aisha: Eso espero amiga –con una sonrisa de confianza- y a donde iras –la vaquera se queda pensando y dice al ultimo "ni idea", provocando que todas caigan de espaldas- acaso no tienes ni idea de a donde ir –lo decía con varias venitas estilo anime en su cabeza- esta bien, esta decidido, yo iré contigo –la vaquera se sorprende- necesito un descanso de todo esto y relajarme, y no se –con un dedo en el mentón- tal vez también encontrar a mi alma gemela.

Fujiko: Nos apuntamos también –jalando a Reiko que aun sigue empeñada en entrenar- vamos hermanita, tal vez te consigas un buen partido por ahí –Reiko asiente aun en ríos de lagrimas- esa es mi hermanita.

M.S (por Miss Spencer): Nosotras también vamos, verdad señorita Welsh –la pelirroja asiente de inmediato por que no quiere ir a la escuela- pero cuando volvamos repondremos el tiempo perdido –la pelirroja asiente resignada-.

¿?: Nosotras podemos acompañarlas -Se escucho una pegunta y todas miraban por todos lados y aparecen dos nubes de polvo revelando a un par de ninjas, una de pelo negro corto vistiendo un traje de malla que solamente cubría lo necesario, usa una mascara que solamente le tapa la boca dejando al descubierto sus hermosos ojos avellana, la segunda es casi una copia de la primera, solo que su cabello es blanco y de ojos celestes, su traje parecido a la de la primera pero este de color blanco e igualmente cubriendo solamente lo esencial- si no hay problema.

Aisha: Judgment y Shadow (Nota rápida de estas dos: Judgment (su verdadero nombre es Yasha) y Shadow (su verdadero nombre es Benikage) son la misma persona en el juego, solo que la primera es la versión técnica y Shadow es la versión ruda, pero aquí lo manejare como si fueran hermanas) -un poco molesta- ACASO NO SABEN UTILIZAR LAS PUERTAS Y LOS TIMBRES.

Shadow: Para nosotras es una perdida de tiempo –con el mismo tono serio- preferimos hacerlo a nuestra manera.

Judgment: Ignorando el comentario de mi hermana –Shadow mira a otro lado molesta- también pensábamos en darnos un tiempo libre, con esto de las misiones en nuestro clan y las contrataciones, es muy estresante –mirando a la vaquera con ojos de cachorrito- podemos acompañarlas.

Dixie. Bueno –aun intimidada por la mirada de la peliblanca y de las otras- esta bien, mientras mas seamos mucho mejor, solo tenemos que –Judgment y Shadow hacen aparecer varias mochilas- y esas mochilas.

Shadow: Nos tomamos la libertad de hacer su equipaje para el viaje –todas se petrifican- encontraran todo lo necesario aquí.

Fujiko: Gracias (pensamiento: Espero que hayan equipado mi lencería sexy, eso me servirá bastante) no te hubieras molestado Shadow.

Reiko: Gracias Judgment –la peliblanca asiente con una sonrisa (pensamiento: Fujiko tiene razón, no toda la vida es entrenar)- gracias hermana –esta solo le devuelve una sonrisa-.

Dixie: Pues que comience nuestro viaje sin rumbo alguno –todas dan un grito de guerra- o esperamos hasta mañana –haciendo que todas nuevamente caigan de espaldas-.

En Konoha

Naruto caminaba por las calles de la aldea a la luz de la Luna vistiendo un traje anbu negro en su totalidad, iniciaría un viaje durante el cual aclararía su cabeza de todo lo sucedido últimamente, Tsunade y Shizune lo observan desde la ventana de la oficina, para la ojimiel era doloroso verlo partir pero tenia justificación, Shizune veía a su pequeño hermanito partir en un nuevo viaje, por dentro sentía una enorme rabia por aquella que hizo trizas el corazón de Naruto, pero nada podía hacer, el daño estaba hecho, pero no contaba que una sombra lo seguía muy de cerca y el rubio se dio cuenta de eso.

Naruto: Mas vale que salgas de donde quiera que este –deteniéndose en seco- o me veré obligado a –se hace presente el seguidor del rubio y este se sorprende- Ya-Yakumo?

Yakumo: Hola Naruto –sonriendo sinceramente- me entere de lo que te paso y he estado buscándote durante semanas –el rubio se mantiene serio- yo quería decirte que no estas solo, si tus "amigos" te dejaron solo, es por que no entienden de verdad la situación –viendo la mochila del rubio- acaso te iras?

Naruto: Es para despejar mi mente de todo esto Yakumo-chan –la castaña baja la mirada como entristecida, el rubio piensa en las palabras de la castaña y con una sonrisa dice- quieres viajar conmigo? –la castaña estaba que no se la creía- tu dijiste que no estaba solo, y creo que este viaje será mejor hacerlo acompañado de alguien que aprecias, que dices, vienes?

Su respuesta llego cuando la Kurama se de dejo ir con un abrazo y logrando derribarlo, para segundos después esta pide disculpas por lo que hizo y ambos estando de acuerdo, caminan hacia la entrada de la aldea, a iniciar un viaje que les cambiara sus vidas completamente.

Tsunade: Veo que no se ira solo –viendo a la Kurama a lado del rubio para cambiar el gesto a uno de furia- como quisiera arrancarle el corazón a esa maldita –furiosa- solamente jugo con sus sentimientos, la hare trizas.

Shizune: Yo también quiero hacerlo Tsunade-sama, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer, recuerde que ella es –interrumpida por la ojimiel-.

Tsunade: Si Shizune, la actual líder del clan Hyuuga –molesta- solo se hizo novia de Naruto para asumir el liderato, la hare pagar, no se como pero lo hare.

Shizune: Tsunade-sama –veía a la ojimiel que expresaba una mirada de determinación muy pocas veces vista en ella- pase lo que pase, cuente conmigo.

Tsunade: Gracias Shizune –viendo la hora- hora de descansar, mañana seguro habrá un mar de peguntas sobre Naruto –la pelinegra asiente-.

Al Día Siguiente

Dixie: Muy bien chicas, que comience el viaje –nota que solamente Shadow y Judgment están ahí- ehh, y las demás.

Shadow: Aisha me dijo que ella no podía venir porque su representante no la dejo por un concierto en puerta –Dixie se deprime y nota a lo lejos a Reiko y a Candy que se dirigían hacia ellas- me alegra que vinieran.

Reiko: Lamento que mi hermana no pudiera venir –con una expresión triste- pero recibió una llamada sobre donde vivía nuestra madre y dijo que me divirtiera en su lugar –ahora sonreía-.

Candy: Miss Spencer no pudo venir por una reunión de trabajo que se realizaría en Okinawa –las chicas daban su pésame a la rubia que ya se merecía un descanso- pero cuando volvamos le compremos un recuerdito.

Dixie: Ok, se le comprara un recuerdito –pensando- alguna sugerencia hacia donde iremos.

Shadow: Iremos a Australia, es buen lugar en esta época del año y los chicos de ahí son los mas guapos –cuando termino de decir eso se callo de inmediato al sentir las miradas de todas- perdón, no se que me paso.

Dixie: Quien te viera Shadow –abrazando a la ninja del cuello y esta parecía semáforo- tan seriecita y pensando en chicos

Judgment: Muy bien, hora de irnos –Shadow agradece mentalmente que su hermana la haya salvado y realizan una secuencia de sellos, Shadow se equivoca en uno y desaparecen-.

En Konoha

Tsunade iniciaba otro día de trabajo, solo que ahora estaba abatida, la razón muy simple, Naruto se fue de la aldea y lo extrañaría bastante, Shizune andaría en las mismas condiciones, nada seria igual sin el, claro que estaban mas tranquilas por que no se fue solo en este viaje, fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuanto la inigualable y única alumna de la ojimiel entro haciendo su rutina diaria.

Sakura: Buenos dias Tsunade-sama –la ojimiel responde el saludo sin la emoción que siempre pone pero Sakura no lo noto- que tenemos para hoy Tsunade-sama.

Tsunade: Misiones, peticiones, lo de siempre –ahora si lo noto la pelirrosa pero no hizo nada- llama al resto de tu equipo, los quiero aquí cuanto antes –la pelirrosa asiente y se retira- quiero ver la cara que pondrá al no encontrarlo –con una mirada seria- Shizune, cuanto crees que tarde en mandarnos la primera carta.

Shizune: Una semana o tal vez mas –la ojimiel suspira- deje de preocuparse, sabe que Naruto-kun estará bien, el puede cuidarse solo y es el ninja mas poderoso de todas las naciones elementales, además está con el Yakumo-san, especialista en genjutsus.

Tsunade: Eso lo se muy bien Shizune, lo que me preocupa es su estabilidad emocional –mirando por la ventana- espero que no cometa una locura.

En Algún Lugar de El País De Fuego

Esto no es Australia –decía una rubia con un traje estilo vaquero- donde estamos.

Judgment: A donde hemos caído ahora –veían todas a su alrededor un claro de bosque- que yo recuerde, Australia no tiene muchos bosques.

Candy: Que tal si seguimos ese sendero –señalando el camino- y viendo las marcas que tiene la tierra, se ve que es muy usado.

Dixie: Cada día me sorprendes mas Candy –la pelirroja se sentía orgullosa por sus deducciones, Reiko asintió por que donde vivía aun se usaban los senderos como vías de transporte- por donde, derecha, o izquierda.

Reiko: Que lo decida la suerte ahora –sacando una moneda- cara, a la derecha, cruz a la izquierda, de acuerdo? –todas asienten- ahí va –lanza la moneda al aire y todas no le quitaban la vista de encima, y la moneda cae- cara, por la derecha.

En otro Lugar

Buenos dias Naruto –Yakumo despertaba a Naruto para el desayuno- la comida esta casi lista.

Naruto: Buenos dias Yakumo –la castaña corresponde el saludo- iré a lavarme, volveré en seguida –la castaña asiente sonriendo y el rubio se dirige al lago cercano de la zona- que bueno que acepte que Yakumo me acompañara, o me moriría de hambre jejeje –se estaba lavando el rostro cuando escucho no muy lejos de ahí, sonidos de pelea- que estará pasando-.

En la Zona de la Batalla

Las chicas peleaban contra unos bandidos que se encontraron poco después, Dixie no sabiendo a que se dedicaban les pregunto en donde estaban, y su respuesta llego cuando uno de ellos quiso atacarla, ella evadió el ataque y aprovechando la ventaja que estaba detrás de el, tomo su cabeza y termina aplicándole un "Bulldozer" que lo entierra en el césped, los demás bandidos ven a su amigo caído y le entran a la batalla, lo bueno, es que las chicas estaban listas para ello, Reiko detiene a uno en seco conectándole un uppercut noqueándolo al instante, Candy gracias a su velocidad intercepta a otro y con un salto lo engancha con sus rodillas y girando su cuerpo rápidamente aplica su movimiento personal "School Driver" con la cual hace que el cuello del bandido se troce y con la fuerza del movimiento lo entierra en el suelo, Shadow y Judgment como ninjas que son, se defendían bastante bien con kunais en mano.

Reiko evade otro ataque frontal y aplicándole una Doble Nelson aplica su movimiento especial llamado "Tricolor Suplex" aprendido de Miss Spencer el cual hace tres suplex aleman seguidos terminando de romper el cuello del bandido, Judgment da una patada ascendente y el bandido aprovecha para arremeter contra ella, esta desaparece dejando un tronco en su lugar, el bandido luce confundido y ella con kunai en mano le rebana el cuello, dando por terminado su movimiento "Shadow Form", Shadow se había encargado de tres enemigos a base de velocidad, pero al que se enfrentaba era algo duro de quebrar, así que le grito a Dixie para un Tag y ella de inmediato acepto, Shadow veía el ambiente para realizar lo que tenia planeado y vio algo que le sirvió, un tronco caído, le llama la atención a Dixie para que viera el tronco y ella entendió rápidamente, la pelinegra corre hacia el trono y el bandido sin saber que hacer la sigue, ella salta el tronco exitosamente y Dixie esperaba al bandido, cuando este salto Shadow le hizo una zancadilla para que este cayera de cara y Dixie estaba lista para recibirlo con su "Flapjack Stunner" que dejo para el olvido al bandido.

Dixie: Esa fue buena Shadow –ambas chocan puños- tal vez tu y yo podemos ser un buen equipo –la pelinegra dice tal vez- pero que.

Veía a sus amigas amarradas a un árbol, frente a ellas había un hombre que sonreía cínicamente, de inmediato Dixie y Shadow adoptaron posiciones de batalla, y todo esto era visto por una sombra que se encontraba en los arboles, sin decir mas, el hombre ataco a las chicas y Shadow aun en su condición de ninja no era rival para el y cayo inconciente gracias a un golpe en la nuca.

Con Yakumo

Ese Naruto, ya se tardo demasiado y –viendo el plato del rubio- el desayuno ya esta frio –haciendo berrinche de ama de casa no tomada en cuenta- cuando lo vea lo meteré en un genjutsu muy doloroso.

La Kurama está furiosa, así que dejo su comida y fue a buscarlo para hacerle pagar su ofensa al rubio, no paso mucho tiempo que lo encontró encima de una rama, estaba lista para usar el jutsu cuando Naruto se dio cuenta y le pone una mano en su boca, esta le pide una explicación de lo que esta pasando y el le dice que vea y ahí se da cuenta de que pasaba, una chica con una extraña vestimenta había sido atada a un árbol, el hombre con una mirada pervertida se acerca a la chica y esta antes de que algo pase le propina una patada en los bajos, con esa oportunidad, Naruto a una velocidad increíble sin que nadie lo viera, arremete contra el hombre mandándolo a volar y Yakumo aprovecha la situación para liberar a las chicas.

Yakumo: Todas están bien –liberando a todas de las ataduras- no les paso nada.

Reiko: Gracias por ayudarnos, pero hubiera sido mejor que llegaran un poco antes –moviendo sus muñecas para desentumirlas- y que paso con el que nos amarro.

Yakumo: Creo que le llegara su fin ahora mismo –se escucha un grito que decía "Rasen-Shuriken" y se vio una gran explosión no muy lejos de ellas- lo ven.

Judgment: Quien habrá provocado eso –su respuesta llego en una estela dorada- quien eres.

Yakumo: El es mi compañero de viaje –mientras Naruto se acercaba a Dixie para liberarla- su nombre Naruto Uzumaki, el ninja más poderoso del mundo.

Sha/Jud: NINJA MAS PODEROSO –ambas se reúnen fuera del grupo y se sorprenden que Shadow se haya recuperado rápidamente-.

Naruto: Estas bien –liberando a Dixie –no te paso nada?

Dixie: Hubieras llegado antes no lo crees –el rubio asiente- pero gracias por rescatarme de el –de repente sin que nadie lo notara, Shadow y Judgment estaban arrodilladas frente al rubio- USTEDES DOS QUE ESTAN HACIENDO.

Shadow: Siguiendo nuestro código del clan Dixie –sacando de onda a la rubia- según nuestro código, si un hombre nos salva de un peligro, las mujeres de nuestro clan tienen que tomar una decisión.

Judgment: Esta decisión consiste en que tenemos que elegir, si matamos al hombre que nos salvo –todas se aterran- pero no podemos hacerlo por que es el ninja mas poderoso como ella dice –señalando a Yakumo- solamente nos que da la segunda opción y la elegiremos con gusto.

Naruto. Y cual es esa opción –serio y algo asustado-.

Sha/Jud: Seguirlo hasta el fin de nuestros dias –con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros y para acabarla, haciendo el Ojos de Cachorro no Jutsu- espero que acepte.

Todos: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EE.

Shadow: Por favor, acepte nuestra compañía –aun con el Jutsu de los Ojos de Cachorrito- no queremos faltar al código de nuestro clan –sacando un contrato de quien sabe donde- si acepta solo firme aquí, aquí y sus iniciales aquí –marcándole los puntos.

Yakumo: QUE DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ –poniendo orden en el caos que se armo- primero que nada, quienes son ustedes y de donde vienen.

Reiko: Primero lo primero, nos presentamos para bajar este tenso ambiente –todas asienten- mi nombre es Reiko Hinomoto –hace una reverencia-.

Candy: Soy Rebbeca Welsh, un gusto –sonriendo- pero pueden llamarme Candy, en especial tu guapo –guiñándole el ojo al rubio haciendo que la Kurama ardiera en celos y también ¿Dixie?- espero que nos llevemos bien.

Shadow: Mi nombre es Benikage –poniéndose de pie y haciendo reverencia- pero puede llamarme Bloody Shadow, Naruto-sama.

Yakumo: COMO QUE NARUTO-SAMA –celosísima- QUIEN LES DAL EL DERECHO DE LLAMARLO ASI.

Judgment: Mi nombre es Yasha, nombre clave Judgment –reverencia- lo seguiremos a donde sea Naruto-sama.

Dixie: YA BAJENLE USTEDES DOS –rojísima de la vergüenza y aclara su garganta- mi nombre es Dixie Clemets –con una expresión angelical que puso nervioso al rubio- un placer.

Yakumo: Yakumo Kurama, y el es Naruto Uzumaki –ve que el rubio firma el contrato de las hermanas- PERO QUE ESTAS HACIENDO NARUTO.

Naruto: Lo que tu me dijiste hace poco Yakumo –la castaña arquea la ceja tratando de contener su furia- nunca estaré solo por que te tengo a ti, y ahora a ellas –las ninjas lloraban ríos de lagrimas de felicidad- además, veo que por sus vestimentas que no son de aquí –la Kurama entiende lo que Naruto quiere decir- que mejor que nos acompañen en este viaje para que aprendan un poco de esos lugares no crees?

Yakumo: Si lo pones de esa manera –resignada- tienes razón, me haría bastante bien hablar con otras personas de vez en cuando –Naruto entiende- que tal si desayunamos primero y nos dicen de donde vienen.

Dixie: Te tomo la palabra Yakumo-san –sonriendo-.

Candy: Yo me sentare a lado de este guapo –enganchándose del brazo del rubio, Dixie, Yakumo y las ninjas estaba que ardían en celos-.

Reiko: Candy, nos estas avergonzando –sintiendo pena ajena- bájale un poquito a tu comportamiento.

Dixie: No lo acapares –todas con un ehhh hacia la vaquera- perdón…es que yo.

Shadow: Callada te defiendes más Dixie.

Fin de Capitulo

En Konoha

Sakura: COMO FUE CAPAZ DE PERMITIRLO –molestísima- POR QUE DEJO QUE NARUTO SE FUERA DE LA ALDEA.

Tsunade: TRATA DE ENTENDER SAKURA –furiosa con su alumna- ERA LO MEJOR PARA EL.

Emo: Tsunade-sama tiene razón Sakura –la pelirrosa entre lagrimas ve al emo- tu sabes muy bien por lo que ha pasado Naruto y con lo de ella –su gesto cambia a una se molestia- lo que ella hizo no tiene nombre.

Kakashi: Este viaje le ayudara a despejarse de eso Sakura –serio sin leer su libro- recuerda como estaba cuando paso eso.

Sakura: Pero al menos hubiera avisado de su viaje, acaso no confía en nosotros?

Shizune: No es que confiara Sakura, es que quiere hacer esto solo –seria- trata de entenderlo.

Fin de Omake

BloodEdge fuera, gracias por su atención


	2. Comienza el Viaje

Aqui el Capitulo 2 señoritas y chavos, espero que sea de su agrado

Capitulo 2

Comienza el Viaje

Anteriormente

Candy: Yo me sentare a lado de este guapo –enganchándose del brazo del rubio, Dixie, Yakumo y las ninjas estaba que ardían en celos-.

Reiko: Candy, nos estas avergonzando –sintiendo pena ajena- bájale un poquito a tu comportamiento.

Dixie: No lo acapares –todas con un ehhh hacia la vaquera- perdón…es que yo.

Shadow: Callada te defiendes mas Dixie.

Ahorita

(En el Campamento)

El desayuno era muy ameno, por que las chicas relataban a los ninjas como era el lugar de donde vienen, las distintas actividades cotidianas, y claro que todo estaba bien excepto por una cosa, Candy se le pegaba mas al rubio demasiado para el gusto de ellas.

Dixie: Candy –como queriendo dar una indirecta- no dejas comer a Naruto-san.

Candy: A el no parece afectarle –entre tantos arrimones de la pelirroja este estaba bastante nervioso- verdad guapo?

Naruto: Jejejejejejejejeje –poniendo una sonrisa nerviosa- no para nada, como crees –eso hizo feliz a Candy y tomo al rubio de un brazo a la vez que este sentia que estaba en medio de los pechos de esta-.

Reiko: Candy, deja de hacer eso –molesta por lo que hace su amiga- esta incomodando a Naruto-san.

Naruto: Prefiero que me llamen Naruto a secas –sonriendo- eso de Naruto-san me hace sentir viejo –viendo las vestimentas de cada una de ellas, disculpen, es tipico de donde vienen vestir asi?

Dixie: Como vestirnos –viendose que trae el traje de vaquera- te refieres a esto? –ambos ninjas de Konoha asienten- bueno pues estas vestimentas son –es interrumpida por Candy-.

Candy: Nosotras somos peleadoras Naruto –todas asienten alividas- cada una de nosotras viste de acuerdo a nuestro gusto y aficiones, por ejemplo yo –dandose una vuelta y con el viento enseñando un poco de su anatomia inferior- soy una estudiante busca-pleitos.

Reiko: Esta vestimenta que uso es para hacerle homenaje a mi madre, ella es una leyenda de donde venimos todas, ella era la mejor –dando una vuelta sexy provocando que a Naruto se le asomaba un pequeño hilo de sangre-.

Judgment: Como nosotros somos ninjas, conocemos el concepto de las kunoichis –Shadow se pone de pie y ambas se dan una vuelta- Yakumo-san, ya que usted es kunoichi –sonando como un pedradon hacia la castaña- nuestra vestimenta esta bien?

Yakumo: Puuuuuuueeeeeeeeeeeessss –mirando a Naruto rojisimo de los nervios y arquea la ceja- sus atuendos estan muy bien, solo que enseñan demasiado, y de eso no se trata aquí –las hermanas se arrodillan frente a la Kurama- pero que.

Jud/Sha: Enseñenos Yakumo-sensei –llorando rios de lagrimas- enseñenos a ser unas excelentes kunoichis.

Naruto: Quien lo diria, ya eres sensei de ellas 2 –la Kurama solo suspira resignada y acepta- que nos puedes decir Dixie-san.

Dixie: Bueno –algo ruborizada- mi vestimenta se debe a que soy una vaquera –a Yakumo y a Naruto dudan con la respuesta- esa es mi profesion real, la cual consiste montar caballos y toros salvajes sin lastimarte –en pose de grandeza- por eso soy la Ganadora Nacional por 3 años consecutivos ajajajajajajajajajajaja –a todo el mundo le sale el goton en la nuca-.

Yakumo: Ustedes dijeron que eran peleadoras no? –todas asienten- que tipo de peleadoras son.

Dixie: Eso te lo puedo contestar yo –de su mochila sacaba un cinturón grande con una placa de plata pura- ven esto, esto es por lo que varias de nosotras peleabamos.

Candy: Por que traes eso en tu mochila Dixie –con una mirada que le decia "Creida"- por que no lo dejaste en tu casa.

Dixie: Recuerda que Shadow y Jud hicieron las mochilas –ambas ninjas asienten- este es el trofeo "Rosa De Las Rosas" –mostrando el cinturón, este trofeo representa a la ganadora del Torneo Rumble Roses que se desarrolla donde venimos nosotros, este año soy la campeona de ese torneo –haciendo el símbolo de la victoria- trabaje mucho para ganarlo.

Candy: No te olvides que Reiko te complico todo Dixie –la vaquera suspira y asiente- pero al ultimo momento gano aplicando su llave maestra.

Yakumo: Llave maestra –entrandole la duda- que es eso.

Dixie: Una llave maestra en como un movimiento final –Naruto susurra como mi Rasen-Shuriken y Yakumo por fin entendio- quieren que les haga una demostración? –el rubio asiente- no importa si lo hago contigo verdad –el rubio le dice que no hay problema- aquí voy –tronandose los dedos- Dixie Búster.

Yakumo vio la maniobra y quedo atonita, Dixie le aplicaba al rubio un cangrejo con cruceta a las piernas después de azotarlo contra el suelo y este comenzaba a decir me rindo, Dixie dejo de aplicar su tecnica y Nruto estaba doliendose de la espalda, cosa que Reiko aprovecho para darle un masaje al rubio, esto lo hace con dos propositos, para ayudarlo con su dolor y poder tocar al rubio, esta se fascino al sentir el fisico de este y estaba imaginandose algunas escenas subidas de tono.

Esto sera muy largo, asi que pondre algunos hechos importantisimos tanto sucedidos en el viaje como en Konoha, mejor pasemos a verlos (Nota: El viaje dura alrededor de 5 años).

1 semana de viaje

Yakumo instruia a Shadow y a Judgment en el arte kunoichi en los paises elementales, ellas ponian atención y daban todo en sus entrenamientos, mientras que Naruto les decia al resto de las chicas como estaban las cosas en ese mundo, Candy era la mas atenta sorprendiendo a Reiko y a Dixie, ellas pensarian que solamente lo hacia para llamar la atención.

2 semanas de viaje

Naruto para no quedarse sin hacer nada, se aplico un sello de gravedad, todas vieron lo que hizo y se preguntaban que fue lo que hizo y el rubio les explico todo, las chicas se reunieron en bolita discutiendo si podian usar ese sello para entrenar, las ninjas dijeron que no habia problema, solo era cuestion de preguntar, usando el "Ojos de Cachorrito no Jutsu" Yakumo vio eso y bufo molesta diciendo "aprovechadas" y el rubio no tuvo mas opcion que aplicar el sello con ellas, el cual funciono de maravilla.

1 mes de viaje

Hinata Hyuuga, la ojiperla que todos creian que era una chica timida y que no se atreveria a realizar bajeza alguna, tenia en sus manos lo que parecia una prueba de embarazo, el cual salio positivo y estaba feliz, por que tendria la carta del triunfo para tomar el liderato del clan, en pcoas palabras, ella fue la que utilizo a Naruto.

Con el grupo de viaje, Yakumo aprovechando que Naruto estaba entrenando por si solo, les dijo a las demas el motivo por e que Naruto salio de viaje, las chicas al pensar que tenia novia, sus animos se fueron al gaznate, pero cuando la Kurama les dijo la causa de su pesar, estaban furiosas contra Hinata y desde ese dia pactaron el no dejar solo a Naruto por nada del mundo, cosa que Yakumo agradecio sinceramente.

5 meses de viaje

El grupo se detuvo en una aldea de paso para comprar provisiones y realizar un descanso para las chicas del entrenamiento del rubio, antes de llegar a la posada, vieron un anuncio donde hacian publicidad a un torneo de peleas que se hace en el lugar, esta se dividia en 2 ramas, varonil y femenil, el premio para los ganadores eran 100,000 ryus, Yakumo explico que esa es almoneda que se usa en esos lugares y las chicas sin rechistar se inscribieron en el torneo mientras que Naruto lo hacia en su rama, con el rubio no hubo mucho problema por que sus oponentes se rendian antes de entrarle al quite, con las chicas pues era algo muy distinto, Yakumo no entro al torneo y solo se quedo de espectadora miraba la final del mismo entre Reiko y Dixie, las demas dijeron que estaban mirando una replica de la misma lucha final que tuvieron ambas antes de viajar, después de 30 minutos de una batalla encarnizada, la pelea se declaro empate por que ambas no podian moverse y se les podia ver una sonrisa de satisfacción por sus logros.

En Konoha

Una latina se encontraba inconciente en las entradas de Konoha, los guardias de inmediato llamaron a la Hokage para evaluarla y dio la orden de que la llevaran al hospital para que la diagnostiquen.

1 año del viaje

El grupo se habia hecho mas unido, parecia una familia que mutuamente se ayudaban y se decian sus secretos y problemas, Naruto en vez de alejarse mas se acerco a las chicas cosa que agradecia Yakumo por que después de lo de Hinata, era muy cerrado con las personas y no se le veia con frecuencia en la aldea, realmente aquel grupo llego a hacer un gran cambio con Naruto.

Hinata tuvo una niña mediante un parto natural, era de pelo negriazul como el de su madre, sus ojos azules como el mar como su padre, tambien saco las marquitas de bigotitos en sus mejillas, osea, aquí el problema, su byakugan no se desarrollo y Hinata lo supo unas horas despues, solamente cuando la ve, ella dice que no es su hija, que nunca la aceptaria como una Hyuuga y dijo que se la llevaran, que no la queria ver.

Tsunade furiosa con ella le mando un mensaje en secreto al rubio y tambien en cubrirle las marcas para poder pasar inadvertida y no ser presa de ninjas enemigos, asi que solo ella y Naruto sabrian, el mensaje tardo varios dias en llegar a manos de un sapo que Naruto le dejo a la ojimiel, este leyo el mensaje y estaba mas furioso con ella que arrojo el mensaje y salio de su habitación, Yakumo entro después a la habitación del rubio y al no verlo se iria, vio el mensaje, lo leyo y estaba mas furiosa y llevo el mensaje a las chicas, estas igualmente lo leen y querian asesinar a la ojiperla, pensaron en la niña y concluyeron que ella no necesitaba sufrir de esa manera, asi que tambien tomaron la decisión de cuidarla cuando regresen a Konoha con su Naruto (las chicas incluso Reiko aclararon sus sentimientos hacia el rubio).

En Konoha, Anesthesia (la chica hospitalizada) demostro grandes dotes para la medicina, sus capacidades se igualaban a las de Shizune y Sakura, Tsunade le hablo de el padre de la pequeña Mikami (asi decidieron nombrar a la hija del rubio) la latina (si, Anesthesia es latina) pregunto que por que Naruto se habia ido de viaje y la ojimiel le conto lo que sucedió con el y Hinata, entonces la latina mira a la pequeña y dice que Mikami no tiene la culpa de tener una madre asi, en ese entonces llego la respuesta y dice que se haria cargo de Mikami cuando llegara, eso alegro a la ojimiel y a una Anesthesia por que queria conocerlo al fin.

Naruto decidio que unos 3 años mas duraria el viaje por que queria hacerse cargo de la pequeña, todas entendieron y apoyaron al rubio, esto lo tomo por sorpresa y al final asiente, asi que se acelero el programa de entrenamiento de todos ellos y todas dan el 100, ademas de que Dixie lo hace para acercarse mas al rubio y demostrar que puede contar con ella para lo que sea, sus sentimientos hacia el fueron aclarados durante el viaje demostrando su sencillez y carisma, lo cual casi a la mayoria tambien le atrajo del rubio.

En Konoha Tsunade, Shizune y Anesthesia compraban cosas para la pequeña, y claro que al rubio se le daria lo que es de el por derecho le corresponde, una casa mas grande, osea, la mansión de su padre, pensaba que Anesthesia podria quedarse con el para ayuarlo, Shizune aunque este celosa de la latina, eran muy buenas amigas, la latina al llegar a la casa donde trabajaria, quedo maravillada y claro que aprovecharia al maximo, no sin antes limpiar todo el inmueble.

3 años de viaje

El grupo seguia entrenando, las chicas entrenaban físicamente mientras que las ninjas ademas de lo físico entrenaban jutsus elementales, Shadow se fascino al tener afinidad elemental al fuego y Judgemnt afinidad al viento, osea, ambas serian una combinación devastadora aunque la segunda queria tener afinidad al agua.

Naruto hizo aparecer dos pergaminos con varios jutus de fuego y viento, los de elemento katon los obtuvo gracias a Kyuubi que por fin apoyo al rubio en su entrenamiento después de varias peleas mentales donde ambos salian muy malheridos, el rubio les dice a las ninjas que pueden usar los Kage Bushin para entrenar mas rapido y tambien les hace la advertencia de los efectos secundarios.

En Konoha

La pqueña Mikami ahora tendria 2 años de edad y pronto cumpliria los 3, esta tenia la actitud de su padre, hiperactiva y algo traviesa, pero tambien saco la amabilidad de Hinata, ella para perder el tiempo ayudaba en la oficina de su querida abuelita en lo que podia, Sakura e Ino aun no se daban la idea de ver a la pequeña rondando por la Torre Hokage, ademas de que ellas eran el blanco perfecto para unas de sus travesuras, una de ellas y en la cual Anesthesia y Tsunade participaron, fue donde se les encomendo una mision de Rango D, la cual consistia cuidar a la pequeña todo un dia y tenian que cumplirle cada caprichito de esta, ya sea comprarle peluches, helados, dulces, al final del dia, ambas kunoichis parecian muertas del cansancio y Mikami estaba mas que feliz, Anesthesia y Tsunade se miraron en complicidad por que sabian lo que paso, ademas de que ella salio con la adiccion al ramen como su padre.

Hinata se hallaba furiosa, por que su oportunidad de tener otro bebe con Naruto se fue al gaznate por que no sabia que el se habia ido de viaje y no sabia que rumbo tomo, si alguien le hubiera informado de esto, ella iria a donde Naruto estuviera y repitiria el proceso, pero ahora se aguantaba hasta que el llegara, por otro lado, se le ocurrio la idea de reclamar la patria protestad de Mikami para tener a Naruto a su lado, pero como ella era indigna del clan, desecho esa idea de inmediato.

Con el grupo, todas aumentaron su condicion en un 200%, mas Dixie gracias a una platica que tuvo con Naruto y queria demostrarle que aunque venga de una familia de ricos, eso no la detendria para nada y hara que la persona que dude de sus capacidades diga lo contrario ya sea a base de esfuerzo o por via de los golpes.

Candy instruia a los shinobis en materias de su mundo, la primera estudiante estrella de Biologia y como usar eso a su favor, se les enseño el nombre de varias plantas paralizantes y de algunas cuantas que durante el viaje, habia visto y recolecto, sus analisis decian que dichas plantas podian usarse como un agente paralizante, esto era oro para Yakumo y Naruto, las demas les eneñaban algunos movimientos de lucha libre, Reiko les enseñaba el como moverse rapidamente y algunos ejercicios basicos, ella al ser la hija de una leyenda en el Arte de las llaves y los Costalazos era la indicada, Candy y Dixie les enseñaban algunos movmientos propios, claro que Naruto habia construido todo un ring según las especificaciones de las chicas y estas al verlo, estaban sorprendidas al ver una replica exacta del ring del torneo, Candy les enseño algunas maniobras propias de sumisión, cabe decir que el conejillo de indias era el rubio y este resulto muy lastimado de la sesion de llaves y golpes.

Entre los golpes mas dolorosos que se llevo, fue el "Tricolor Suplex" ejecutado por Reiko y Candy explico que ese movimiento le pertenece a su maestra y que no pudo acompañarlas por motivos de trabajo, el "School Driver" de Candy, como ya experimento el "Dixie Búster" era turno del "Flapjack Stunner" de Dixie, el mortal "Hades Form" de Shadow y el elusivo "Shadow Form" de Judgment, Yakumo daba gracias a Kami por que Naruto se ofrecio a todo eso.

En Konoha, Tsunade decidio contarle la verdad a la pequeña Mikami, el cuarteto estaba en la mansión Namikaze para hablar tranquilamente, por fin la pequeña Mikami tendria la respuesta a esa pregunta, tenia padres? Y si los tenia, donde estan?, Tsunade comenzo a hablarle sobre su madre, Hinata Hyuuga, como era y todo eso.

Cuando comenzo a hablar de Naruto, estaba dudando si le contaba de la infancia de este, pero decidida que le diria todo, le dijo todo, como lo trataba la aldea de niño, como fue creciendo en la vida, tanto como persona como ninja, Anesthesia no podia ocultar algunas lagrimas cuando escucho que clase de infancia tuvo Naruto.

Mikami: Abuelita –algo trste por su padre- donde esta mi padre ahora.

Tsunade: Mikami –con un nudo en la garganta- tu padre en este momento ya viene en camino, el salio de viaje por que –no podia decirselo, se le hacia un nudo en la garganta, Anesthesia le dijo a la Hokage que es mejor que se lo diga, la ojimiel pensando las opciones opto por la propuesta de la latina y Shizune tambien asentia, la ojimiel mas decidida le cuenta lo que paso entre sus padres, la pequeña no entendio todo, pero le quedo algo en claro, su madre fue la culpable de que su padre no estuviera en la aldea, pero no tomaria represalias por que eso no le devolverian los años perdidos, pero feliz de estar a lado de las personas que si quisieron a su papi.

5 años de viaje

Toda la comitiva del viaje se hallaba de nuevo en las puertas de Konoha, las chicas se veian mejor que nunca, tenian un mejor fisico que cuando Yakumo y Naruto las conocieron, todas vestian sus mismas ropas, solo que encima llevaban una gabardina color piel.

Naruto: Llegamos chicas –todas ven las puertas de Konoha y se maravillaron- si esto les maravillo, esperen ver el resto.

Dixie: Pues que esperamos, yo le quiero patear el trasero a esa maldita –cambia su expresión a una angelical- y conocer a ese angelito de Mikami –todas asienten a lo que dijo Dixie por que ella no tiene la culpa de lo que su madre hizo-.

Reiko: Aunque seamos primerizas con eso de ser madres, daremos lo mejor –todas asienten- y si ella aparece, pues tendremos que caerle en plancha –todas reian ante la idea de Reiko-.

Yakumo: Eso lo veremos después –con una sonrisa- mejor vayamos a la Torre Hokage para avisar de nuestro regreso.

Pasan por las puertas y los guardias detienen al grupo, al ver al rubio le dan el pase y preguntan quienes son ellas, el rubio con la sonrisa característica de el dice que son sus prometidas, esto puso en blanco a los guardias y como vieron que no pasaba nada, todos siguieron su rumbo hacia la torre.

Cabe destacar que las 6 chicas estaban ruborizadas al maximo pero felices de que su Naruto acepte sus sentimientos, cada una de ellas en situaciones unicas y dignas para recordar, excepto Candy por que ella se enamoro a primera vista de Naruto.

Shadow Pensamiento: Naruto-sama, lo seguire a donde usted vaya, y mi hermana estara de acuerdo conmigo que a su lado hemos aprendido bastante, quien diria que al estar a su lado nos llevaria a enamorarnos de usted, su carisma, su amabilidad en ayudar a otras personas y exponer su vida para salvar la de otras, ahora que lo pienso, el es otro tipo de ninja, un ninja de la cual mi hermana y yo nos enamoramos.

Flash Back

Shadow y Judgment practicaban sus lanzamientos de kunai y shuriken,ambas maestras en lanzamiento de armas, no pudieron sentir la presencia ce Naruto cuando se les acerco por la espalda sacandoles un gran susto.

Naruto: Buenos dias chicas –ambas ninjas saltan asustadas y se ponen en posición, al ver al rubio, bajaron las armas- veo que practican.

Judgment: Es para mantener la condicion Naruto-sama –el rubio saca una shuriken y la lanza y realiza un sello y ven que el shuriken se multiplico varias veces- eso fue increíble Naruto-sama, como se llamo a lo que hizo –con estrellas en los ojos-.

Naruto: Este fue el Shuriken Kage Bushin no Jutsu –las ninjas de volada anotan el jutsu- esta seria su segunda tecnica que aprenden conmigo no?

Shadow: Naruto-sama, no entendiendo, por que nos enseña todo esto.

Naruto: Lo hago por gusto –sonriendo como el sabe- ustedes son excelentes kunoichis, les agradezco por protegerme y todo, pero yo tambien debo protegerlas.

Judgment: Pero Naruto-sama, es nuestra obli –es silenciada por un dedo en su boca-.

Naruto: Se que es su obligación por querer respetar las tradiciones de su clan, pero quien las va a proteger a ustedes –aun con la sonrisa- siempre he tenido la obligación de proteger a los seres mas allegados a mi persona, y ustedes forman parte de mi familia, asi que debo protegerlas.

Fin del Flash Back

Judgment: Desde se dia, vimos de otra manera a Naruto-sama, ya no como a una persona que debemos proteger, no se como describirlo, nunca crei que llegaria a tener este sentimiento hacia otra persona, nuestro clan nos hizo olvidar eso por que les parecia algo estupido durante las misiones, ahora es difícil de ignorar este sentimiento, amo a Naruto-sama y mi hermana estaria de acuerdo conmigo en esto.

Dixie Pensamiento: Quien dice que los rubios somos idiotas, tal vez seamos algo hiperactivos y muy impulsivos, en fin, en mi caso, soy la campeona del Torneo Rumble Roses, Naruto-kun es el ninja mas poderoso de las naciones elementales, todas hemos aprendido mucho a lado de Yakumo y Naruto-kun, nuestro mundo y el de aquí no son tan distintos como pense.

Flash Back

Dixie se encontraba entrenando su velocidad, a pesar de tener un sello de gravedad, eso no le impedia moverse a una velocidad casi normal, hacia ejercicios basicos como lagartijas, abdominales, esto lo hacia para seguir siendo la mejor en lo que hace, Naruto lo veia todo eso, le parecia normal, pero contando las horas que lleva haciendolo, era demasiado.

Naruto: Deberias descansar -la rubia vaquera lo saluda pero sigue haciendo ejercicios- si sigues asi te lastimaras.

Dixie: Gracias por preocuparte por mi Naruto-kun –seguia haciendo lagartijas- pero tengo que mantenerme en condicion y retener el titulo de "Rosa de las Rosas".

Naruto: Tan importante es ese campeonato –sentandose en un tronco- dime por que es tan especial para ti.

Dixie: Por que significa que hice algo por mi propia cuenta –deteniendose un momento y se sienta a lado del rubio- veras, provengo de una fmilia muy adinerada, mis padres dicen que no debo meterme en cosas sin importancia, era como si me mantuvieran controlada, no podia divertirme sin que ellos sepan lo que hago y a donde voy –aun tenia la sonrisa con la que comenzo la conversacion- por eso ese titulo es importante para mi, por que lo consegui con mi propio esfuerzo sin que nadie me ayudara.

Naruto: Entiendo –con una mirada de nostalgia- sabes, te pareces mucho a mi –la rubia solamente escucha- la diferencia es que yo no tuve padres, mi maestro nunca me entreno en forma, todo lo que se es debido a la experiencia o tuve algunos otros maestros que me enseñaron mejor que mi primer maestro, el solamente me enseño a mejorar mi tecnica y eso es todo.

Dixie: Tienes razon, ambos somos iguales –dandole un beso en la mejilla- gracias por entenderme y por detenerme a tiempo, realmente estaba muy exhausta –ambos se quedaron viendo como el sol se desvanecia en el horizonte- gracias, de verdad –cae de cansancio y Naruto la atrapa antes de que se de el golpe-.

Fin del Flash Back

Dixie. Gracias Naruto-kun, gracias por estar conmigo cuando mas te necesitaba y necesitaba con quien hablar, eres unico.

Reiko Pensamiento: Mi hermana tiene razon, ya era hora de buscar al hombre ideal y lo encontre con Naruto –viendo al rubio- atento, servicial, un caballero, me saque la loteria, CHUPATE ESA FUJIKO JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

Flash Back

Naruto ayudaba a Reiko en una lucha de practica arriba del ring, las chicas apoyaban a su favorito, increíblemente la fuerza de ambos eran parejas, Reiko para terminar con una toma de Referee mete una zancadilla a uno de los pies del rubio haciendolo caer a la lona y Reiko lo cubre para la cuenta, Dixie simula el conteo y Naruto se libra en el 2, el rubio en un ataque sorpesivo la toma por la espalda toma sus brazos llevandose a una Hinomoto hacia atrás y termina en una "Tabla Marina", Dixie hace nuevamente la cuenta llegando a 3 dandole la victoria al rubio, Reiko se lamenta de su derrota y frente a ella aparece una mano, ella levanta la mirada y se sorprende que sea Naruto que con una sonrisa haga ese gesto, Reiko asiente y el rubio la ayuda a ponerse de pie.

Reiko: Gracias Naruto-kun –con una expresión de dolor-.

Naruto: Reiko-san, todos aprendemos de nuestras victorias –sonando serio- pero aprendemos mas de nuestras derrotas –sacandole una gran verdad a la Hinomoto-.

Fin del Flash Back

Reiko Pensamiento: Solo espero que cuando Fujiko lo vea no quiera bajarmelo –rie para si misma- aunque eso pase, nunca me separare de el.

Ya habian llegado a la oficina y el rubio pidio silencio, toco la puerta y se escucho un adelante, el rubio dejo pasar al grupo y la ojimiel estaba serena pero alerta, Shizune solamente veia al grupo encapuchados.

Tsunade: Puedo ayudarles en algo –poniendose de pie-.

¿?: Hokage-sama, hemos viajado por el mundo por un largo tiempo –los demas encapuchados solo se mantiene calladas pero sabian que era una broma del rubio- y solo venimos a pedirle una cosa.

Tsunade: Diganme en que puedo ayudarlos, si esta en mis posiblilidades hare lo que pueda –sin sospechar de quien se trataba-.

¿?: Queria saber si mis compañeros de viaje podian ser admitidos aquí en la aldea –la ojimiel dice que necesita pensarlo- y conmigo pues vengo a reinstalarme en el servicio ninja –ya hablando con el mismo tono de siempre-.

Tsunade: Reinstalarte en el servicio ninja –sorprendida- pues quien demo –en eso le cayo el veinte- Naruto?

Naruto: Ha pasado mucho tiempo –quitandose la capucha- oba-chan –de inmediato es estrellado en el muro y un puño se ve a lo alto- ahora que hice.

Tsunade: Te he dicho que no volvieras a llamarme asi –mas cabreada que un politico sin recibir aguinaldo- y me alegra verte de vuelta –viendo a las encapuchados- y quienes son ellos.

Naruto: A eso iba cuando me mandaste a volar –poniendose de pie como si nada hubiera pasado- ellas son mis compañeras de –es interrumpido cuando Sakura y Hinata entran al despacho- viaje.

Sakura: Buenos dias –viendo al grupo- perdon no sabia que estaba acom –ve a un chico rubio y lo reconoce, en vez de estar feliz y a la vez se pone un guante lista para atacar- Na-ru-to, como te atreviste a dejar la aldea.

Antes de alcanzar su objetivo, una de las encapuchadas se pone en medio e intercepta el puño de la pelirrosa sacando de onda a todas, sin perder tiempo cierra su mano e imprime fuerza haciendo que la pelirrosa se doble de dolor.

¿?: Con que queriendo golpear a Naruto-danna ehh –eso saco de onda a todo el mundo excepto a Naruto y a las encapuchadas- y veo que tu eres Sakura Haruno, Naruto-danna nos hablo muuuucho de ti, y debo decirte –poniendo mas fuerza al agarre- que varias de nosotras no estamos de acuerdo el como has tratado a Naruto.

Sakura: Quien eres para decir eso –la encapuchada con la mano libre hace revelar su identidad y resulto ser Candy Cane- maldita.

Candy: Mi nombre es Rebecca Welsh –Tsunade anota eso en una hoja- y no voy a permitir que dañes a Naruto-danna por nada del mundo –soltando la mano de la pelirrosa y esta la masajea- espero que por tu bien, no lo hagas.

Hinata: Naruto-kuuuuun –abrazandolo por la espalda- me alegra verte de nuevo –actuando para que el rubio creyera que estaba arrepentida, pero el rubio estaba furioso pero no hacia nada- que bueno que volvis –se calla al sentir dos filosos kunais en su cuello-.

¿?: Alejate de Naruto-sama lentamente o atente a las consecuencias.

¿?2: Debemos asegurar que usted es Hinata Hyuuga –la ojiperla no les quitaba la vista de encima- por que si es asi, usted tiene estrictamente prohibido acercarse a el.

Hinata: Y POR QUE NO DEBO ACERCARME A NARUTO-KUN Y QUIEN DEMONIOS SON USTEDES PARA NEGARME ESE DERECHO –ambas se quitan las capuchas y Anesthesia se sorprende- QUIENES SON USTEDES.

¿?:Bloddy Shadow, guardiana de Naruto-sama –shockeando a las de Konoha-.

¿?2: Judgment, guardiana de Naruto-sama –otro shockeo hacia las de Konoha-.

Hinata: Con que guardianas ehh –molesta- pero que se creen al decir eso, se ha hecho un pacto entre ustedes o que –las ninjas muestran el contrato y Tsunade lo lee- malditas.

Tsunade: Todo es legal –viendo la forma- mi pregunta es, como fue que aceptaste Naruto.

Yakumo: Yo le respondo eso Tsunade-sama –quitandose la capucha- vera, en nuestro primer dia de viaje escuchamos una batalla cerca de donde acampamos, al llegar ellas se encontraban peleando contra un grupo de bandidos por que estaban defendiendose, el lider de estos resulto ser un ninja de Rango B y ahí entramos nosotros, Naruto-kun lo elimino a la vez que yo las liberaba, Naruto llego un poco después y ellas –refiriendose a Shadow y Judgment- solo seguian el codigo de su clan, este decia que si un hombre las salva, ellas tiene que elegir, entre matarlo –todas las de Konoha miraban feo a las guardianas- o seguirlo, eligieron la segunda opcion por que escucharon de mi que Naruto es el ninja mas poderoso de las naciones ninja y ahí tiene el resultado –señalando el contrato-.

Tsunade: Entiendo –viendo el contrato y las ninjas aun amenazaban a Hinata- Hyuuga, haz lo que dices, hablan muy en serio –Hinata no queria despegarse- ES UNA ORDEN MALDITA SEA –la ojiperla a regañadientes lo hace- me podrian decir quienes son las faltantes por favor?

¿?: Mi nombre es Reiko Hinomoto –quitandose la capucha- estudiante estrella de  
Anatomia Humana –sonriendo- un gusto conocer a la lider de esta aldea –hciendo una reverencia-.

Hinata: YA BASTA –furiosisima- NINGUNA DE USTEDES ME IMPEDIRA ESTAR A LADO DE NARUTO-KUN, SI SON TAN BUENAS EN BATALLA, RETO A LA MAS FUERTE DE TODAS USTEDES –escucha un "Acepto el reto, ciega presumida", ademas se escuchaban murmullos que decian, "no sabe en la que se metio esa Hyuuga", "la haran pedazos"- QUIEN ERES.

¿?: Mi nombre es Dixie Clemets –quitandose la capucha revelando a una chica rubia de ojos azules como los de Naruto- y acepto tu reto de pelear contra ti, espero que estes a mi nivel.

Hinata: A tu nivel –son sonrisa burlona- si como no, se ve que no eres ninja.

Dixie. Tal vez no sea una ninja –todos veian la conversación-discusion- pero soy la mujer mas fuerte de donde vengo, asi que no me subestimes tan fácilmente –sacando su capa revelando su vestimenta de vaquera dejando con el ojo cuadrado a las de Konoha y claro que todas estaban celosas- pero la pelea sera bajo mis reglas, esta claro?

Hinata celosisma: A-acepto, veras que barrere el piso contigo –deja la oficina sin siquiera despedirse de la Hokage que aun estaba en shock por el traje de la vaquera y Sakura ni se diga-.

Sakura: Quienes son ustedes, de donde salieron y –mirando a Naruto- que relacion tienen con el Baka de Naru –es silenciada por una bofetada de Reiko-.

Reiko: Ni se te ocurra insultar a Naruto-danna en mi presencia –con la mano levantada- o tendre que disciplinarte a golpes.

Sakura: Eso quisiera verlo –eso Reiko lo tomo como una invitacion y a una velocidad impresionante se posiciona detrás de la pelirrosa aplicandole una doble Nelson y asi terminando con un "German Suplex" que la deja inconciente, Tsunade y Shizune estaban mudas de la maniobra de la castaña-.

Reiko: Te lo dije –Tsunade y Shizune estaban asombradas con la velocidad de la rubia- lamento que haya visto esto Hokage-sama.

Tsunade: No tiene por que disculparse Reiko-san –sonriendo- ella se lo busco y –viendo a Dixie- es verdad que usted es la mas fuerte de donde viene?

Dixie: De donde venimos nosotras cada año se desarrolla un torneo donde solamente mujeres pueden entrar –eso le fascino a la ojimiel- ese torneo se llama Rumble Roses…

Fin de Capitulo

Omake

Tsunade: Asi que eres la mas fuerte de este año –la rubia asiente- me hubiera gustado verlas en accion a todas –viendo a cada una de ellas- me pregunto de que –se le queda mirando fijamente a Reiko-.

Reiko: Pasa algo Tsunade-sama –intimidada por la mirada de la ojimiel-.

Tsunade: Solo pienso que tienes un gran parecido con Shizune –la pelinegra parecia verse en un espejo y asiente- bueno, mejor vayamos a donde esta ella.

20 minutos después

Naruto –la ojimiel le llama la atención al rubio- sabes que al principio desconfiara de ti verdad –el rubio asiente- ademas, este sera tu nuevo hogar –el rubio y las demas se shockean- no dejare que mi nievecita viva en tu departamento, se que es cmodo, pero para ellas no –viendo a las demas- estas listo? –el rubio asiente- aquí vamos.

Pasaron por la puerta frontal de la mansión Namikaze, Naruto no dejaba de admirar su nuevo hogar tanto por fuera como pr dentro, las chicas ni se diga, llegaron al patio trasero y ahí vieron a un niña de 4 años de cabello negroazulado, usando una camisa azul y un short del mismo color, se encontraba recolectando flores, Naruto le pregunto a la oba-chan que si era ella y la ojimiel asiente diciendole que vaya con ella.

Las chicas se mantenian a la expectativa y detrás de ellas, Anesthesia hace acto de presencia, las chicas al verla tomaron posiciones de pelea y Tsunade intervino diciendo que ella ello inconciente a la aldea y se ha hecho cargo del cuidado de la pequeña.

Con Naruto.

Naruto: Hola –la pequeña no mira al rubio y contesta el saludo- que haces.

Mikami: Recolecto flores, por que en este dia, mi padre regresara de un viaje –muy feliz la niña-.

Naruto: Eso es lindo de tu parte –sentandose detrás de la pequeña- hace cuanto que no ves a tu padre.

Mikami: Desde que naci –la niña comenzaba a ponerse triste- mi madre –comenzando a llorar- mi madre tuvo la culpa de que se fuera –eso puso triste al rubio- pero quiero que el regrese y poder estar a su lado.

Naruto: El nombre de ese sujeto no es Naruto Uzumaki? –la niña abre los ojos de la sorpresa- yo se donde puede estar –eso alegro a la niña-.

Mikami: De verdad –dejando caer el arreglo- por favor digame donde –cuando vio al sujeto quedo en shock, gracias a fotos de Tsunade lo reconocio, era el, su padre estaba ahí sonriendole como el sabe, unos momentos después la pequeña se lanzo a los brazos del rubio- Oto-sama, Oto-sama, regresaste.

Naruto: Claro que regrese mi nniña –abrazandola como su mayor tesoro- se lo prometi a la abuela y yo nunca rompo una promesa –la pequeña no dejaba de llorar de alegria- ya tranquila –limpiandole las lagrimas- no me ire de tu lado, te lo prometo.

Mikami: Arigatou Oto-sa –viendo a un grupo de chicas que se acercaban peligrosamente a ellos con corazones en los ojos- quienes son ellas.

Naruto: Ehhh –hizo caso al aviso de su hija y comenzo a ponerse nervioso y a sudar a mares- jejejejejejejeje –riendo nerviosamente- veras Mikami, ellas son –no pudo terminar por que es victima de una patada por cortesía de la Hinomoto, el objetivo del grupo, la pequeña Mikami-.

Mikami: Oto-sama, ayudame –era vicitma de abrazos y caricias de todo el grupo que decian "Kawaii" a cada momento y el rubio se hallaba inconciente- Oto-samaaaaaaaaaa.

Fin de Omake

BloodEdge fuera, Blood Kai!


	3. Conociendo a Mikami

He aqui hermanos y hermanas, el 3er capitulo de esta saga (la cual se pondra buena mas tarde) respondo unas preguntas de los queridos lectores

Gajeel Redfox Crossover Fan: Gracias pr tus deseos de que sufra la ojiperla, y creeme, ella sufrira en especial fisicamente hablando

akumatenshi2012: Este fic seguira, de seguro que si, solo necesito unas cuantas cositas para cuando venga lo bueno

Element-OverLord: Que bueno tener un seguidor tan fiel como tu bro, y ya tengo el proyecto para ese bro, no te me preocupes yo nervioso

Naruto no me pertenece ni tampoco Rumble Roses, si asi fuera Naruto desde niño hubiese sido cool y las chicas de Rumble Roses trabajarian para mi jejejeje

¿?: Que te estas imaginando cariño -una voz llegaba desde mis espaldas con ese tonito tierno que puede ser mortal-.

BloodEdge: Nada, no me imagino nada, yo solo te quiero a ti jejejeje -rogando para que no me maten-.

CAPITULO 3

CONOCIENDO A MIKAMI

Anteriormente en su fic favorito

Mikami: De verdad –dejando caer el arreglo- por favor digame donde –cuando vio al sujeto quedo en shock, gracias a fotos de Tsunade lo reconocio, era el, su padre estaba ahí sonriendole como el sabe, unos momentos después la pequeña se lanzo a los brazos del rubio- Oto-sama, Oto-sama, regresaste.

Naruto: Claro que regrese mi nniña –abrazandola como su mayor tesoro- se lo prometi a la abuela y yo nunca rompo una promesa –la pequeña no dejaba de llorar de alegria- ya tranquila –limpiandole las lagrimas- no me ire de tu lado, te lo prometo.

Mikami: Arigatou Oto-sa –viendo a un grupo de chicas que se acercaban peligrosamente a ellos con corazones en los ojos- quienes son ellas.

Naruto: Ehhh –hizo caso al aviso de su hija y comenzo a ponerse nervioso y a sudar a mares- jejejejejejejeje –riendo nerviosamente- veras Mikami, ellas son –no pudo terminar por que es victima de una patada por cortesía de la Hinomoto, el objetivo del grupo, la pequeña Mikami-.

Mikami: Oto-sama, ayudame –era vicitma de abrazos y caricias de todo el grupo que decian "Kawaii" a cada momento y el rubio se hallaba inconciente- Oto-samaaaaaaaaaa.

Ahorita

(Sala de la Mansion Namikzae)

Mikami acompañada de Tsunade y Shizune, veian al grupo femenino que recién había llegado con Naruto, (Anesthesia se unió a ellas) mientras este junto con Yakumo se mantenían en medio por si algún altercado surgia.

Mikami: Primero que nada, gracias por acompañar a mi padre durante el viaje –haciendo reverencia y las chicas la responden- ahora, podría saber, como lo conocieron?

Anesthesia: Eso yo quisiera saber también –viendo al grupo que estas la fulminan con la mirada- si no hay problema.

Reiko: Nos conocimos cuando estábamos siendo atacadas por unos bandidos, no presentaban mayor problema pero el líder de ellos era un ninja de Rango B, en ese entonces ni Beni y Yasha eran rivales para el –ambas ninjas asienten ahora modelando un traje como el de Ten-ten pero modificado para no perder la sensualidad que les carcteriza- la ultima en caer fue Dixie y a todas nos amarro a unas ramas.

Dixie: Ese idiota –en ese momento Tsunade le tapo los oídos a Chizuru- quería propasarse con nosotras, pero afortunadamente llego Naruto-kun llevándose al depravado ese.

Yakumo: Mientras Naruto-kun lo distrajo yo las libere y solo escuchamos Rasen-Shuriken –las féminas kuno veian a Naruto con los ojos abiertos- dando por finalizado el combate, además de que.

Reiko: Candy se enamoro a primera vista de Naruto-Danna –ganandose las miradas de Anesthesia, Tsunade, shizune y Mikami- pero no la culpamos, todas estamos asi por el.

Mikami: Obaa-sama –llamando a Tsunade- eso es posible?

Tsunade: Si se es una persona de un clan poderoso y es la ultima también, se le puede dr el derecho de tener mas de una esposa –Mikami se sorprende- y tu padre se lo merece por que ha llevado tu apellido a un nivel muy alto.

Mikami: Creo entender un poco –decia la peque- pero mientras Oto-sama sea feliz, yo lo sere, pero eso si –con una mirada seria y sacando Senbons de quien sabe donde- si lo hacen sufrir, hare que su estadia en esta aldea sea un infierno.

Naruto: De donde aprendiste eso Mikami –sonando como padre serio, cosa que logro intimidando a su hija-.

Mikami: De Tia Anko Oto-sama –Yakumo entro en shock y Naruto sintió un escalofrio en su espalda-.

Shizune: Algo me dice que Anko tendrá problemas –Tsunade y Anesthesia asienten mientras las chicas trataban de pensar quien era esa tal Anko-.

Dixie: Si todo esto termino, podemos dar un tour por la casa –Tsunade asiente y con una Mikami sonriente pero con su lado sádico, serian las guias dentro de la casa-.

Tsunade mostraba cada rincón de la casa (mejor dicho mansión de 3 pisos) en donde se vio un total de 20 habitaciones muy bien distribuidas, biblioteca, campo de entrenamiento al aire libre, 3 dojos, que uno a petición de las chicas será convertido a otra cosa, 2 termales, una bajo techo y otro al aire libre, maravillando a las chicas por que tendrían lujos, pero eso si ayudarían en los deberes para no sentirse todas unas arrimadas.

¿?: DONDE ESTA MIKAMI, TIA ANKO LLEGO A JUGAR UN RATO –todas miraron a Naruto entre nerviosas y serias, este tenia un gesto de furia y seriedad-.

Naruto: Un momento por favor, tengo que ajustar unas cosas con cierta personas, chicas, siéntanse en libertad de elegir una habitación –sonriendo y se alejaba lentamente del grupo-.

En una Cafeteria

Ino, Ten-ten y Temari que andaba de visita en Konoha estaban escuchando el relato de Sakura, el regreso de Naruto a Konoha y como unas chiquillas insolentes la pusieron como esta, con una venda en la cabeza mas o menos arreglada.

Ino: Osea que esa tal Reiko te hizo eso –la pelirrosa asiente- si que debe ser fierte para dejarte asi.

Ten-ten: Si lo que nos dices es cierto, Hinata debe estar furiosa.

Temari: No apruebo lo que hizo con Naruto, pero es nuestra amiga y debemos apoyarla –decia preocupada-.

Sakura: Esa Reiko me las pagara –por levantar rápidamente la mirada un dolor fuerte le llego- Ita, mi cabeza.

Ino: No te sobre-esfuerces, además, esa técnica que empleo contigo era capaz de romperte el cuello pero con nuestro entrenamiento solo tienes ese dolor insoportable.

Ten-ten: Me gustaría conocerla –ganandose una mirada furibunda de Sakura- pero no niegues que te lo ganaste Sakura –la pelirrosa solo baja la mirada-.

Temari: Presiento que algo esta pasando ahora –en eso escuchan un grito "NO, NO LO HAGAS NARUTO"- mi predicción se ha cumplido.

En la Mansion Namikaze

Naruto estaba frente a una Anko que se hallaba sometida por un clon del rubio –con un Trebol Texano (una variante de Medio Cangrejo con cruceta en la pierna)- mientras el verdadero rubio degustaba frente a ella sus Dangos, claro que aparto lo que eran propiedad de Mikami para dárselos mas tarde.

Naruto: Anko-san –terminandose una tanda de Dangos- por que le enseña a mi hija técnicas de tortura.

Anko: No se de que me hablas –el clon la estira mas haciendo que la pelivioleta haga gestos de dolor intensos-.

Naruto: Hace unos instantes, Mikami-chan amenazo a mis amigas con Senbons que se usan en IT –las chicas veian la escena entre interesadas y sorprendidas, Candy decía que si ejercía presión en el tobillo de la cruceta, haría mas daño, todas asienten a la afirmación- explicame eso –picando el rostro de la pelivioleta con un palillo de Dango-.

Anko: Yo solo le enseñaba defensa personal, no tengo la culpa de que Mikami saliera igual a ti, hiperactiva y curiosa –el clon mira a su contraparte y la libera- donde aprendiste eso –de inmediato su boca era invadida por un palillo de Dango-.

Naruto: De ellas –viendo a las luchadoras y Anko las mira y se petrifica al momento por las vestimentas que llevan- son mis compañeras de viaje, y mis prometidas –susurrandole esto ultimo que la termina desarmando completamente-.

Anko: Y LA OPINION DE MIKA-CHAN NO TIENE NADA QUE VER –decia en shock y furiosa-.

Tsunade: Mikami acepto la presencia de las chicas Anko –el clon desaparecia dejando libre a la pelivioleta- por eso Naruto te llamaba la atncion con lo de los Senbon.

Anko: Ya veo –moviendo las piernas constantemente- que fue lo que me hiciste.

Reiko: Eso es una llave de sumisión, de donde nosotras venimos, es lo mas común que puedes ver –Anko se impresiona-.

Candy: Naruto-danna –shockeando a Anko- hemos escogido un Dojo para que puedas liberarlo, es perfecto –sacando de onda a las Kunoichis y a Anesthesia (excepto Yakumo)-.

Yakumo: Ven, te lo mostraremos –llegan a un dojo que daba justo a un lado de un campo de entrenamiento- aquí estará bien Naruto-kun –señalaba un perímetro donde se tendría que poner algo grande con forma cuadrada-.

Narutoi: Ya veo –sonriendo- chicas a un lado por favor –todas asienten dejando a Tsunade, Shizune y Anko expectantes- KAI –en medio de ese perímetro cuadrado aparecia el cuadrilátero que Naruto fabrico para las chicas- listo, esta bien ahí?

Yakumo: Se ve perfecto Naruto-kun –sonriendo y ve que las kuno estaban en shock y Anesthesia estaba con estrellitas en los ojos- Tsunade-sama, esta bien?

Tsunade: QUE ES ESA COSA –Mikami veía eso con estrellas en los ojos (de tal palo tal astilla no creen)-.

Anesthesia: Permitannos demostrárselo Tsunade-sama –mira a Dixie y esta asiente- esto es un Ring de pelea o Cuadrilatero como quiera llamarlo, de donde venimos, nosotras lo usamos para entrenar, ya sea haciendo acrobacias –viendo una Dixie que usaba las cuerdas para impulsarse y dar vueltas de carro- ataques desde la tercera cuerda –señalando un esquinero y Dixie se lanzaba desde esa altura sobre un Naruto que se ofreció como cebo cayéndole en plancha- ataques con ayuda de la cuerda –Dixie aventaba al rubio a las cuerdas pero no lo soltaba, llegando a unas le conecta un rodillazo, lo lanza a otras y conecta otro rodillazo, para terminar aplicándole un BullDoazer al rubio- o como nosotras llamamos técnicas personales –Dixie aplicaba su famoso FlapJack Stunner a un Naruto que estaba mas para alla que para aca (osea entre conciente y no conciente)- aterrando a las kunoichis- que les parece.

Anko: QUE CLASE DE MUJERES SON USTEDES –asustada-.

Dixie: Somos mujeres que hacemos cualquier cosa para ganarnos el pan de cada dia –todas asienten y Yakumo atiende al rubio- alla creen que las mujeres son el sexo débil y no podemos hacer mucho, por eso nosotras entrenamos para demostrar lo contrario.

Candy: Cada una de nosotras peleaba por algo significativo para nosotras –Reiko tomaba la palabra-.

Reiko: Yo deseo que la leyenda de mi madre no se olvide, ella era conocida como "Kamikaze Rose", una gran luchadora –sonriendo-.

Dixie: Yo peleo por que escuche que la hija de mi mas grande ídolo lo haría –viendo a Reiko- además de demostrarle a mis padres que puedo valerme por mi misma.

Candy: Yo busco salvar el orfanato donde creci, realmente dicen que es un sueño imposible por que la deuda es enorme.

Yasha: Que podemos decir nosotras, somos kunoichis en nuestro mundo –eso alerto a Anko- pero ahora somos –es interrumpida por Anko que les lanza un kunai- OYE QUE TE PASA.

Anko: MANTENGASE DETRÁS MIO TSUNADE-SAMA –desenbolsando un par de kunais- YO LA PROTEJO.

Tsunade: No hay necesidad Anko –mostrandole una copia del contrato de las kunoichis hacia Naruto- lee y sorprendete.

Anko: Con la autoridad que este documento dicta y el consentimiento del clan Ririko (no recuerdo muy bien a que clan pertenecen) dicto que las Kunoichis Benikage y Yasha de acuerdo al articulo 8 parrafo 15 inciso D del código familiar, si un hombre las salva ellas tienen 2 opciones, seguirlo como su amo o matarlo –en shock- esto quiere decir que.

Shizune: Que Yasha y Benikage son las guardianas de Naruto-kun –decia seriamente-.

Anko: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE E.

Fin de Capitulo

Omake

Mansion Hyuuga

MALDICIOOOOOOON –decia una ojiperla que rompia todo a su paso- mi plan para conquistar a ese baka se arruino Y TODO POR ESA MALDITA RUBIA MALTEÑIDA.

Hanabi: Onee-sama –le tenia mas miedo que a su propio padre- la cena esta lista.

Hinata: Gracias Hanabi, puedes retirarte –la pobre herman asentía por que tenia la bandana en la frente, osea, Hinata la sello- no se como pero la hare pagar a como de lugar.

En la Mansion Namikaze

Dixie: ACHU –estornudando fuertemente-.

Candy: Deberias cuidarte ese resfriado Dixie –todo el grupo ya se hallaba en el comedor cenando-.

Yakumo: O alguien esta hablando de usted –sonriendo- puede pasar a veces.

Benikage: Si ese es el caso, tendría que estar en cama todo un mes –sonrojando a la vaquera-.

Fin de Omake

* * *

Espero que hayan disfrutado este capi tanto como yo cuando lo hice, en la siguiente entrega se viene lo bueno

¿?: Y para cuando tendre accion con ese rubio lindo -aparecia una chica con un traje de vaquera modificado-.

Pronto mi querida Dixie, pronto montaras a Naruto -coloreando a la rubia-.


	4. Primera Caida

Aqui la conti, lamento haberme tardado bastante, tenia otras cosas en la cabeza n_n, espero que la disfruten

Advertencia: Este Capitulo contiene Lemmon, lan bajo su extrema precaucion

PRIMERA CAIDA

LLAMADAS DE ATENCION

Anteriormente

Anko- pero ahora somos –es interrumpida por Anko que les lanza un kunai- OYE QUE TE PASA.

Anko: MANTENGASE DETRÁS MIO TSUNADE-SAMA –desenbolsando un par de kunais- YO LA PROTEJO.

Tsunade: No hay necesidad Anko –mostrandole una copia del contrato de las kunoichis hacia Naruto- lee y sorprendete.

Anko: Con la autoridad que este documento dicta y el consentimiento del clan Ririko (no recuerdo muy bien a que clan pertenecen) dicto que las Kunoichis Benikage y Yasha de acuerdo al articulo 8 parrafo 15 inciso D del código familiar, si un hombre las salva ellas tienen 2 opciones, seguirlo como su amo o matarlo –en shock- esto quiere decir que.

Shizune: Que Yasha y Benikage son las guardianas de Naruto-kun –decia seriamente-.

Anko: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.

Ahorita

(Mansion Namikaze)

Naruto era puesto al dia de los acontecimientos en Konoha durante su ausencia, en el cual le era informado que Hanabi había sido sellada por la misma Hinata para que esta pasara al Bouke, las chicas al no entender mucho de eso Anko les explico de una manera rápida y sencilla lo que eran el Souke y el Bouke, las chicas incluyendo Anesathesia estaban que no la creían, incluso Yasha y Benikage que provienen de un clan Ninja esa medida era realmente absurda.

Reiko: LO REITERO UNA VEZ MAS, CUANDO LA VEA LE CAERE EN PLANCHA HASTA QUE LE ROMPA LAS COSTILLAS –decia con fuego estilo anime rodeándola-.

Yakumo: Hasta donde llega la insolencia de esa Hyuuga –decia molesta-.

Naruto. Chicas, sacare a Hanabi del Clan Hyuuga –ganandose la mirada de todas, y Mikami para no escuchar ese fuerte tema, jugaba con Shizune en una de las habitaciones que había sido modificada como cuarto de juegos- no se si les agrade la idea pero deseo hacerlo.

Candy: Una cosa que nos atrajo de ti Danna-sama es tu preocupación hacia los demás anteponiendo tu felicidad –decia tomando asiento a su lado y tomandole la mano- si ese es tu deseo, tienes mi completo apoyo.

Yasha: No acapares Candy –decia desenfundando un kunai- pero tu idea es muy buena, asi esa Hyuuga tendría una lección.

Benikage: Acuerdo con Yasha –decia entusiasmada- entonces hacemos un ejercicio de infiltración y sustracción –Naruto solo la mira con una gran sonrisa- tendre los preparativos para mañana en la noche Naruto-sama –con saludo militar-.

Tsunade: En serio podrán infiltrarse en la Mansion Hyuuga y traer a Hanabi –las kunoichis asienten- solo no causen problemas, trabajo limpio, rápido y eficiente.

Dixie: Ya quiero ver la cara de esa tonta Hyuuga en la mañana siguiente –con una sonrisita de esas tiernas pero sadicas-.

Naruto: Eso lo veremos después, es hora de dormir, apuesto que Mikami se esta cayendo de sueño –su afirmacion llego en una Shizune cargando a la pequeña que estaba dormida como piedra- yo la llevo, buenas noches –tomando a su hija para llevarla a su habitación.

Todas excepto Tsunade, Anko y Shizune: ES TODO UN CABALLERO –decían suspirando y con corazones en los ojos sacándoles una gota estilo anime al trio mencionado-.

Anko: Que tiene Naruto para volverlas asi –decia sorprendida-.

Escena de Lemmon

Después de los acontecimientos ocurridos ese mismo día, Naruto estaba en su cama dando vueltas desesperado ya que no lograba conciliar el sueño. Harto de la situación se levanto para ponerse una camiseta debido a que solamente estaba vestido con unos bóxers, saliendo de su habitación decidió dar un paseo por la mansión.

Realizando la primera parada en la habitación de su hija la cual dormía visiblemente inquieta. El ojiazul acercándose se sentó en la cama para darle un beso cariñoso en la frente y acariciarle un poco la cabeza tras lo cual la pequeña se relajó y comenzó a dormir tranquila. Saliendo de ahí aseguro la puerta con un sello de protección basado en los genes Uzumaki y decía para si mismo, "no te dejare sola nunca mas Mikami".

Siguiendo su ronda de vigilancia, paso por las habitaciones de sus prometidas y guardianas las cuales estaban en sus camas entregadas al quinto sueño con excepción de Dixie. El Uzumaki preocupado comenzó una búsqueda terminando en el dojo donde pudo observarla en el cuadrilátero realizando unos cuantos ejercicios de boxeo. Naruto observando a la rubia pudo apreciar que gracias a las rutinas la ropa empapada le acentuaba las curvas, acercándose lentamente subió al cuadrilátero interrumpiendo a Dixie.

Dixie: Naruto-kun –dándose cuenta de la presencia del ojiazul- acaso viniste a ejercitarte un poco?

Naruto: Pues -examinando más de cerca a su prometida noto que los pezones de la chica estaban levemente marcados- no exactamente Dixie-chan, más bien he venido por esto- tomando a la rubia por la cintura la beso de una forma tierna y apasionada-

Dixie que al principio estaba sorprendida y desconcertada por la acción del Uzumaki, termino rindiéndose para corresponderle el beso mientras rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello del ojiazul. Naruto dejando de besarla procedió a atender el cuello mientras iba desnudando a la vaquera dejándola solamente con sus bragas. Terminando su labor en esa zona decidió enfocarse en los pechos de la rubia, así que se sentó en el piso del cuadrilátero con su novia encima de su entrepierna.

Comenzó a atender los senos de Dixie con sus manos mientras la besaba nuevamente. Concluyendo el beso tomo uno de los pechos con su boca para lamerlo provocando gemidos de placer por parte de la rubia vaquera, abandono ese seno y tomo el otro repitiendo el mismo procedimiento.

Dixie que no quería quedarse atrás siendo la única en recibir placer, se separo de Naruto obteniendo un gruñido de protesta por lo cual decidió calmarlo besándolo con una lujuria tal que mordió uno de los labios del ninja para dar paso a una batalla de lenguas mientras lo iba despojando de su camisa acariciando cada cm del torso del ninja el cual se encontraba lo bastante marcado gracias a los entrenamientos.

La vaquera dejando de besar al rubio se dedico a lamer el abdomen de Naruto llegando hasta donde estaba el borde de los bóxers del ojiazul, una vez ahí se dedico a torturarlo lamiendo su miembro por encima de la tela provocándole espasmos de placer. Satisfecha de haber logrado su cometido liberó la hombría del Uzumaki para introducirlo en su boca y comenzar a lamerlo nuevamente.

Naruto presa del placer coloco una de sus manos en la cabeza de Dixie para marcarle el ritmo que debía seguir manteniendo los ojos cerrados y una enorme sonrisa de lujuria. Sintiendo que su miembro estaba a punto de explotar le rogó a la vaquera que se detuviera, la cual lo ignoró siguiendo su labor en la entrepierna del rubio, llevándolo hasta el límite consiguió que se corriera mientras el ojiazul dio un gruñido de placer con los ojos semiblancos, Dixie procurando tragarse los fluidos del Uzumaki sin dejar que se desperdiciara, le mordió el cuello en un gesto de lujuria.

Dixie al ver que Naruto intentaba recuperarse del orgasmo se retiro la única prenda que aun tenia puesta y utilizando las cuerdas del cuadrilátero como apoyo, puso su entrepierna en la cara del ninja que comenzó a juguetear con su lengua en la húmeda cavidad de la rubia haciendo que esta gimiera y temblara del placer ocasionando que el miembro del Uzumaki se pusiese duro nuevamente. Decidido a devolverle el favor con la misma moneda, introdujo su lengua simulando una penetración y le dio un leve mordisco al clítoris de la chica la cual dio un chillido de gata en celo corriéndose en la cara del Uzumaki el cual se limpio todo lo que pudo saboreando cada gota.

Naruto: estás lista para el siguiente paso Dixie-chan? -con una voz ronca que a la vaquera le pareció demasiado seductora, por lo cual solo pudo asentir provocando una sonrisa en el rubio.

El Uzumaki buscando la mejor posición recostó a la rubia sobre la lona, tras lo cual se acomodo con su miembro rozando la entrada de la chica. Una vez bastante ubicado comenzó a presionar con la punta de su hombría buscando introducirse dentro de Dixie la cual soltaba lágrimas y uno que otro quejido de dolor. Naruto quedándose quieto por unos minutos mientras esperaba que la vaquera terminara de acostumbrarse a la invasión. Cuando la rubia dejó de sentir dolor inició un leve movimiento de caderas para indicarle que podía continuar.

Habiendo obtenido el permiso de su prometida, empezó a realizar una penetración lenta ocasionando que Dixie diera unos gemidos excitando aún más al ojiazul que aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas. La vaquera presa del placer rodeo con sus piernas la cintura de Naruto y comenzó a rasguñarle la espalda con sus uñas, ya que sentía que estaba a punto de llegar al clímax, comenzó a estrechar la presión que ejercía sobre el miembro del Uzumaki el cual gruñó presa de la lujuria. Comenzando a moverse aún más rápido Naruto consiguió que Dixie llegara a su orgasmo, alcanzándola minutos después logrando que la rubia gritase del placer mientras el daba un gruñido ronco de satisfacción.

Ambos rubios cansados se quedaron dormidos en el piso del cuadrilátero en un abrazo protector por parte del ojiazul totalmente ajenos a una espectadora la cual no era otra que Anesthesia. La latina que había notado la preocupación de Naruto decidió seguirlo, pero nunca se espero que el rubio le diese satisfacción a la vaquera. Asombrada y un poco avergonzada al ver el tamaño del miembro del Uzumaki no pudo evitar excitarse y comenzó a autosatisfacerse mientras observaba el espectáculo que lo ofrecieron los rubios, imaginándose a ella misma en lugar de Dixie.

Anesthesia: Ahhh… Naruto-kun… -gimiendo por sus propias caricias- yo… también… quiero… sentirte… dentro… de… mí.

Al Dia Siguiente

Buenos días –todas saludaban con el pelo desarreglado y vistiendo pijamas, Mikami estaba en las mismas condiciones pero con una gran sonrisa, todas tomaron asiento en la mesa mientras Yasha y Benikage hacían el desayuno, todas se arreglaron un poco en el baño para lucir mas o menos presentables, pero ahora faltaban 2 personas, y para acabarla, eran rubias y de ojos azules-.

Reiko: Alguien ha visto a Dixie o a Naruto-danna –mirando a todos lados-.

Candy: Dixie debe estar durmiendo por entrenar hasta tarde –decia restándole importancia al asunto- pero Danna-sama me preocupa.

Mikami: Otoo-sama estaba conmigo anoche –ganandose la mirada de todas- sentí que me abrazaba mientras dormía.

Anesthesia: Eso explica un poco, pero todas sentimos lo mismo –todas asienten- Dixie, Dixie Dixie, cuando todas se enteren, querrán hacerte pedazos –pensaba por lo que vio anoche-.

Yasha: Naruto-sama estaba velando por nosotras, sentí su presencia cuando entro a nuestra habitación y arropo a Beni –todas querían fulminar a la pelinegra- hermana, si que duermes muy descompuesta.

Benikage: Oye, no tengo la culpa de que la cama fuese tan suave –tratando de defenderse- pero ser cuidada por Naruto-sama, arropada y ser besada, aunque sea en la frente, me hizo sentir especial.

Dixie: Buenos días a todas –entraba al comedor vistiendo el mismo top vaquero pero en vez de las chaparreras, tenia una falda abierta que llegaba unos centímetros de las rodillas de color blanca y la complementaba con unas medias blancas y unos tenis- lamento la tardanza, entrene hasta muy tarde.

Anesthesia: De seguro –ganandose la mirada de la rubia- y mas acompañada verdad –ambas se habían alejado un poco- no mientas, se que tu y Naruto-sama tuvieron acción anoche y arriba del cuadrilátero –shockeando a la rubia- no sabia que cabalgabas otra cosa que simples toros.

Dixie: Ni una palabra entendiste –gritando en volumen bajo- pero no niego que fue toda una experiencia, si se enteran son capaces de matarme.

Anesthesia: Pero si les dices como se comporto ese semental, te pedirán detalles jijijiji –haciendo que a la rubia se le subieran los colores-.

Reiko: Dixie, por que usas una falda en vez de tus típicas chaparreras –decia asombrada por la vestimenta de la rubia-.

Dixie: Quise dar un pequeño cambio eso es todo jejejejeje –riendo nerviosamente- y si las hubiera usado me hubieran lastimado, me excedi en mis ejercicios de estiramiento.

Anesthesia: Si, estuviste haciendo eso por mas de 3 horas –Dixie fulmina a la latina con un enorme rubor- no deseas una almohada o un salvavidas?

Dixie: No exageres, pero pasame un cojin –la latina le da el cojin y la rubia lentamente aun con dolores trataba de tomar asiento- me sobre-exigi anoche –haciendo mohín al escuchar risas discretas de la latina-.

Naruto: BUENOS DIAS MIS AMORES –decia un Naruto con su energía que tanto acostumbraba, por cada una pasaba a dejarles un beso en los labios rápido pero lleno de amor y a la pequeña en la frente- descansaron?

Anesthesia: Y mas Dixie por el ejercicio nocturno jijijiji –diciendo con el tono socarron que la caracteriza haciendo que la rubia casi se desmaye y Naruto se coloree-.

Reiko: Ahora quiero saber, que hiciste anoche Dixie –la rubia era acosada por la castaña y la pelirroja pero su salvación llego con Naruto interviniendo-.

Naruto: Ehh chicas, por que no dan una vuelta por la aldea, asi se familiarizan con ella y pueden comprarse cosas como ropas, maquillaje o –viendo a las kunoichis- armamento ninja.

Yasha: COMPREMOS KUNAIS AL MAYOREO –ganandose la mirada de su hermana- que, no sabemos cuanto nos faltarían.

Candy: Visitar las tiendas de ropas –viendo al rubio que desayunaba con Mikami- no nos acompañas?.

Yakumo: Yo podría enseñarles unas cosas –decia sonriendo- en especial donde se encuentra el local de comida favorito de Naruto-danna.

Candy: Y que come comúnmente –con libreta en mano-.

Yakumo: Ramen –esa palabra basto para que las caras de la presentes se les ilumino el rostro, ya que esa también era su especialidad- vienes Naruto?.

Naruto: Me encantaría pero quisiera pasar mas tiempo con mi princesita, ya le hice falta mucho tiempo –pero Mikami deseaba otra cosa-.

Mikami: Anda Otoo-sama, vamos con ellas, asi conozco mas a mis mamis –produciendo un gran rubor en las féminas-.

Naruto: Ok tu ganas, vamos a arreglarnos para salir –despues un gran grito de Mikami y las chicas salieron corriendo a sus habitaciones para arreglarse excepto Dixie- y te gusto lo de anoche –abrazandola-.

Dixie: Fue una gran noche –rodeando su cuello con sus brazos- eres un animal muy bronco, tendre que trabajar mas para domarte –antes de que se dieran el beso todas habían llegado interrumpiendo a la parejita-.

Yakumo: Interrumpimos algo –ambos niegan al mismo tiempo- ok, vamos de compras –todas con un grito de guerra incluso Mikami (que niña no se tenta a la idea de tener juguetes nuevos)-.

La ahora familia disfrutaba de un paseo dominical (olvide mencionar que era Domingo) Mikami correteaba de un lado a otro pero con la mirada de Aguila del rubio no pasaba a mayores, cabe destacar que cuando llegaron a la zona comercial, todas se maravillaron y Anesthesia las llevo a una de las tiendas mas populares de Konoha, era una tienda de Corseteria y Lenceria, donde tenían distintos modelos de ropa interior, trajes para la pasión y cosas asi, mientras el rubio veía en una juguetería algo para su hija, claro que ella al ver la nueva línea de juguetes quería todo.

Saliendo de la tienda (donde compraron los modelos mas exclusivos) entraron a otra donde vendían trajes ninja o de batalla de varios modelos, arrasaron con lo mejor de la tienda dejando excelentes ganancias, no querían abusar del dinero que Naruto les dio, pero para sus ojos todo estaba tan lindo que no se tentaron el corazón para comprarlo, Naruto sellaba un paquete de juguetes previamente seleccionados por la pequeña rubia que irradiaba felicidad, con las chicas gracias a Yasha, Beni y Yakumo, sellaron todo en pergaminos para su fácil transporte, pero Reiko a lo lejos diviso algo que realmente llamo mucho la atención, a la distancia se veía Hinata Hyuuga acompañada de Sakura Haruno e Ino Yamanaka, Reiko con una señal las llamo la atención a las demás y miraron de reojo a donde apuntaba la castaña y asintieron, Reiko con ayuda de Dixie y Anesthesia la primera subió al techo de una casa lista para ejecutar su ataque.

Hinata aun no se le bajaba el coraje del dia anterior, Sakura no era la indicada para bajarle el coraje mas bien lo aumento, Ino solo suspiraba ante la mente cerrada que la ojiperla obtuvo después de hacerse del liderato del clan, dirigió su mirada hacia otro lado y noto a una chica rubia de casi 30 años usando un modelo casi parecido al suyo pero de color blanco el cual le resaltaba muy bien sus curvas y se preguntaba si se veria bien con algo asi, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un grito.

PLAAAAAAAAAAANCHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA –el trio solo miro hacia arriba al ver a una castaña cayendo libremente impactando sobre su objetivo, Hinata Hyuuga en una plancha cruzada, Sakura e Ino estaban con la boca desencajada y ojos como platos como su amiga cayo al suelo siendo usada como colchon de aterrizaje de la castaña- TE DIJE QUE SI TE VEIA DE NUEVO TE CAERIA EN PLANCHA.

Sakura: QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA –queriendo golpear a la Hinomoto pero esta toma su brazo con el que golpearía para dar un giro con este y terminando haciendo una Figura 4 por la espalda, Reiko tomo con su brazo libre la cadera de Sakura para aplicarle un German Suplex aun con la figura 4 provocando una fractura no expuesta en el hombro, la pelirrosa cayo boca abajo y la Hinomoto no perdió tiempo y aplicando una llave rápida en las piernas usando como base las suyas, tomo los brazos de Sakura y tras balancearse 3 veces hacia atrás y al tener suficiente impulso, Reiko se tiro de espaldas levantando a Sakura en el aire, sus amigas veian eso entre sonrientes y serias, Reiko Hinomoto había aplicado una llave antiquísima de la Lucha Libre llamada la Tapatia (creación de Rito Romero inmortalizada por el Rayo de Jalisco) todo el mundo veía eso entre shock y sorpresa, una desconocida había sometido a una de las mejores kunoichis de Konoha sin problema alguno, Reiko libero rápidamente uno de los brazos para tomar la cara de la Haruno y con el otro brazo hacia lo mismo, ahora era una combinación entre la Tapatia y la Cavernaria muy dolorosa por que aplica presión en piernas, espalda, cuello y pies, la Yamanaka quería reaccionar para auxiliar a su amiga pero Candy previendo eso corre hacia ella llamándole la atención-.

Candy: OYE TU, RUBIA MALTEÑIDA –haciendo que Ino se shockee pero que sus reacciones sean mas lentas- SCHOOL DRIVER –la pelirroja de un salto capturo la cabeza de la Yamanaka con las rodillas e impulsándose hacia adelante haciendo que el cuerpo de la rubia gire hacia atrás a una velocidad vertiginosa y que su cabeza impacte con el suelo de forma dolorosa- no intervengas.

Hinata lentamente se incorporaba después d la plancha que Reiko le aplico y esta liberaba a Sakura haciendo un resorte y se golpeara el suelo, Dixie se acercaba a la ojiperla que estaba mas que furiosa pero trato de mantener la compostura.

Dixie: Eso fue una demostración de cómo será nuestra pelea y espero que estes lista –decia seria para cambiar la expresión a una sonrisa- pero debo agradecerte Hyuuga, por que nos dejaste a un semental poderoso en nuestras manos.

Hinata: TE ATREVISTE A PONERLE LAS MANOS ENCIMA A NARUTO-KUN Y LLEVARTELO A LA CAMA –shockeando a todos los presentes entre ellas a las inquilinas de la Mansion Namikaze- COMO TE ATREVES.

Dixie: TU NO TIENES AUTORIDAD PARA DECIR CON QUIEN O NO PUEDE RELACIONARSE DANNA –muy furiosa- Y PARA TU INFORMACION, EL ME TRATO COMO TODA UNA PRINCESA, SENTIR SUS MANOS RECORRER TODO MI CUERPO A BASE DE CARICIAS Y MASAJES, Y SUS LABIOS QUE SENTIAN QUE QUEMABAN MI PIEL, HASTA ANESTHESIA PUEDE CORROBORAR TODO ESO.

Anesthesia: NO ME METAS EN ESTO, PERO TIENES RAZON, YO VI TODO –rojisima como nadie-.

Yakumo: COMO TE ATREVISTE A ACOSTARTE CON DANNA-SAMA.

Dixie: Luego hablamos de esto –viendo nuevamente seria a la Hyuuga- cuando llegue el momento, tendrán que recoger tus restos con pala, ahh y para que te enteres, no me lleve a Naruto-kun a la cama, lo lleve a un ring de pelea -ganandose miradas de pescado de sus amigas y bocas desencajadas- dije algo malo.

Reiko: No sabia que peleabas en otro estilo Dixie -aun en shock-.

En el Parque

Naruto miraba como Mikami jugaba con una cria de zorro que el había invocado, al principio el cachorro estaba reacio a ser convocado solo para eso pero con algunos cariñitos de la pequeña, este termino cediendo y pues asi se hicieron la parejita inseparable, el rubio solo pensaba el que hubiera pasado si no hubiera hecho ese viaje, no hubiera conocido a las que ahora son sus prometidas, no hubiera recibido el apoyo de Yakumo y especialmente, no hubiera sabido nada del Deporte de las Llaves y los Costalazos, o como le dicen otros, el arte del Pancrasio.

En Otra parte del Mundo

Aisha, Fujiko y Mercedes Spencer o mejor conocida como Miss Spencer se encontraban en un Café recordando viejos tiempos, pero también de la desaparición de sus amigas, alumna y hermana, no han recibido llamada alguna desde entonces, no se sabe donde están, total, un caos en sus cabezas.

Aisha: 5 AÑOS Y NI UNA LLAMADA, QUE SE PIENSA ESA VAQUERA -molesta- SERA QUE YA HIZO SU VIDA Y NO ME LLAMO TAN SIQUIERA PARA INVITARME A SU BODA, LA MACHACARE CON MI HB COMBO.

Fujiko: No eres la única Aisha –decia la pelimorada tomando un sorbo de café- Reiko tiene mucho que explicar, pero lo nuestro no se compara con lo que Mercedes piensa de su alumna –ambas veian a la rubia sumergida en una bruma asesina-.

Spencer: Hare que me haga una tesis de los lugares que visito con una cantidad de 1000 cuartillas para entregar en una semana, no, la convertiré en mi mascota personal –eso a Fujiko y Aisha les pareció algo extremo- ahora que lo pienso –sacando su celular- no hemos intentado hablar con ellas.

Fujiko: Tienes razón –sacando su celular- dejame intentar –buscando el numero de Reiko y lo encontró, entonces presiona el botón de enlace y…..

En Konoha

Mientras Dixie y Anesthesia explicaban lo ocurrido con Naruto, Reiko sintió vibraciones en su cadera y al sacar la fuente de esas vibraciones y fijarse que era su celular y ver quien marcaba, su cuerpo se puso blanco como fantasma y grito al aire YA NOS CARGO NARUTO-SAMA llamando la atención de todas ella muestra su teléfono y todo mundo se paniquea.

Reiko: Hora de enfrentarla –teniendo mucho miedo y le temblaba la mano presiona el botón de enlace y tartamudeando dice- h..ho…hoo…hola?

Celular: COMO QUE HOLA REIKO HINOMOTO –la castaña alejo el celular para no quedar sorda- DIME UNA COSA JOVENCITA, 5 AÑOS DE NO SABER DE TI Y NI SIQUIERA ME MARCAS PARA SABER DE TI?

Reiko: Fujiko jejejejeje –riendo nerviosamete, muy nerviosamente- como has estado.

Fujiko: QUE COMO HE ESTADO, NO HE PASADO NI UN DIA PENSANDO SI ALGO MALO TE PASO, DIME DONDE ESTAS PARA IR POR TI JOVENCITA.

Reiko: El detalle es que no sabemos donde estamos realmente –se escucho un sonoro QUEEEEEEEEE- de la poca información que tenemos es que estamos en un lugar llamado Continente Ninja o Continente elemental, por que los países tienen nombre de elementos –Fujiko que había puesto el altavoz Spencer apunta todo- y lo mas importante, no quiero dejar solo a mi Danna.

Fujiko: Danna –sonando sorprendida, Aisha y Spencer estaban igual- vaya hermanita, al fin decidiste dar el paso –un poco mas relajada- y como se llama, es lindo, te da todo lo que pides, es amable, tienes una foto de el?

Reiko: Foto no, dame unos minutos para mandartela –ya el grupo estaba en marcha buscando a su rubio- quienes están contigo.

Fujiko: Aisha y Mercedes –pero sonreía- asi que Danna eh, cuentame como se conocieron y si ya lo llevaste a lo oscurito.

Reiko: No soy una pervertida pero –con un tono triste- Dixie se me adelanto –shockeando al trio y habían encontrado al rubio jugando con su hija, era una linda postal que Candy tomo con su celular y le mando el mensaje a Miss Spencer, esta recibió el mensaje y al compartir la foto el trio chillo de celos- y bien, que dices Fujiko.

Fujiko: TIENES QUE PRESENTARMELO, ESTA HECHO UN MANJAR –momento de silencio-.

Aisha: Y DICES QUE DIXIE YA LO MONTO, TIENE UNA MALDITA SUERTE, COMO QUISIERA ESTAR CON USTEDES –por el teléfono se escuchaba que sollozaba y otro minuto de silencio-.

M.S (Miss Spencer): UN BUEN ESPECIMEN PARA ANALIZAR, DONDE DIJISTE QUE ESTABAN?

Fin de Capitulo

Omake

Gracias a esa llamada telefónica, Dixie pudo mostrar superioridad sobre su amiga rubia el haberse conseguido a un chico antes que ella, pero Reiko le prometió a su hermana que se lo presentaría mientras Mercedes investigaba la ubicación de los países elementales.

Por Konoha, 2 sombras saltaban de techo en techo de manera sigilosa y elegante, se trataban de Bloody Shadow y Judgment, que en estos momentos se dirigían a la Mansion Hyuuga, previamente usaron Kage bushin para seguir a la "Ciega" como ellas le llaman para saber su domicilio y al tener la información estas desaparecieron recopilando la información para las originales.

Shadow: Recuerda Jud, entrada y salida, nada mas –la peliblanca solo asiente con un Hai- aunque si encontramos algo interesante para Naruto-sama lo extraemos.

Judgment: No seria llamar la atención –llegando al Recinto Hyuuga viéndolo desde un árbol- además, con la información, esto podría ser complicado.

Bloody: Tienes razón, ese "Bakugan" o como se llame nos podrían detectar, pero solo ubiquemos el objetivo, la tomamos, le explicamos del por que de la acción y nos la llevamos ante Naruto-sama.

Ambas desaparecen del árbol y entran al recinto Hyuuga, con sumo cuidado y agilidad superior a la de una kunoichi superior, ambas entran a la residencia solo para ver lo que buscaban en un dojo, Hanabi Hyuuga practicaba incesantemente, iban por ella pero se detuvieron al ver que Hinata entraba al recinto observando con una sonrisa arrogante a su hermana, aprovechando su cansancio la patea en la espalda haciéndola caer hacia adelante luego se retira sin decir nada, Hanabi solo podía llorar de la miserable vida que le toco, pera después ponerse en guardia para después tener frente a ella a Bloody Shadow y Judgment.

Hanabi: QUIENES SON –es silenciada por la mano de la peliblanca que le pide silencio y que confie en ellas, ella asiente y le liberan la boca- quienes son y que hacen aquí.

Judgment: Nuestros nombres no son importantes ahora, pero nuestra misión es de vital importancia –haciendo dudar a la ojiperla- nuestro amo solicita su presencia.

Hanabi: Su amo –ambas asienten- y quien es su dichso amo.

Bloody. Naruto Uzumaki.

Fin de omake

¿Creen que sea factible que Aisha, Fujiko y Miss Spencer puedan aparecer en Konoha?

¿Las incluyo en el harem?


End file.
